My Inheritance
by Liecor
Summary: Disaster strucks! Joey's family curse found him and turned him into a girl! What's more, sparks appear! Will Kaiba accept Joey?
1. My Family's Cursed!

My Other DNA  
  
Moon: Yoz people! I'm back with another Yugioh fic! I know I shouldn't start a new fic since I have another one on hand. . . But it's a great idea and I just feel like writing it! I took so long to update this fic because my computer broke down on me a month ago. . . *Sobs*  
  
Joey: Don't cry Moon, at least your computer's back now! *Pats my back*  
  
Moon: *teary eyes* Joey, you're so good to me! *Glomps Joey* I'll make sure I grant Seto's wish of having an interesting lemon scene!  
  
Seto: . . .*blushes*  
  
Yami Moon: *Pulls me away from Joey* Get on with the fic hikari.  
  
Moon: *pouts* Alright. . . I do not own anything that got to do with Yugioh. This fic contains shonen-ai as you can see from there. . . *focus switch to couple on the sofa*  
  
Joey: Oh Seto. . . harder. . . faster. . . Yes!!!!!! Seto!!!!! *Switches back*  
  
Moon: Erm. . . Let's not disturb them. So if you're uncomfortable with this, scram! There's no lemon for this chap yet. Oh. . . and my grammar sucks. So do me a favor for not flaming me, I don't have anyone to edit my work 'kay!  
  
Yami Moon: This fic is rated R for language too. Enjoy the story! *Gets back to see nice show on sofa*  
  
Chapter 1: My Family's Cursed!  
  
"HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY JOEY!!!!!!!!!" Tristen, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Tea and Duke shouted happily while throwing streamers over a particular blond. It's Joey's birthday and Yugi had organized a party for him at his house.  
  
"Blow the candles Joey! I wanna eat the cake now!" Tristen choked Joey's neck jokingly while eying the cake hungrily.  
  
"The cake's mine! And I get to wish before blowing it out!" Joey Wheeler, the birthday boy, removed his best friend's hand from his neck and proceeded to make a wish before blowing the candles out in one-shot.  
  
"What did you wish for Joey?" Yugi, Joey's tri-coloured hair friend, asked as the two of them make their way to the sofa and sat down as the others cut the cake.  
  
"I wish that I'll became a better duelist and will beat Yami in the near future." Joey announced proudly.  
  
"I hope you succeed soon enough Joey." Yami, a spirit from the millennium puzzle, passes Joey a piece of the birthday cake before seating down beside Yugi and share a piece with him.  
  
"Like he is able to. Remember Yami; I'm the only one with enough qualification to beat you, not some puppy dog." Joey turned towards the owner of the offending words, who is none other then the young CEO, Seto Kaiba.  
  
"I not a puppy dog, you rich pig. Why must we invite him anyway Yugi?" Joey complained.  
  
"The more the merrier." Yugi replied sweetly before Yami feed another mouth of cake into his mouth.  
  
"I'm your master puppy. It's only right that I get an invitation. I've kept my promise to stay till the cake is cut, Yugi. Now I've got better things to do." Seto walked towards the door, but before he exits, he cast a glance at Joey, "Pathetic puppy."  
  
"I'm not a puppy!" Joey scowled at the smirking CEO and stabbed his cake mercilessly, staring at his two friends in front of him who had ignored him and are still feeding each other sweetly.  
  
"Hey, by any chance, have you two kiss yet?" Joey asked his two friends with a cheeky smile. Yami and Yugi blushed different shades of red immediately.  
  
"I take it as a yes." Joey grinned, "I'm expecting a wedding invitation from you two next." He joked. Before Yami or Yugi can protest, they heard a shout from the kitchen.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!!!!" Joey heard Tristen shouted before receiving a nice creamy 'SMACK!' in his face.  
  
"TRISTEN!!!!!" Joey rushes into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of cake and threw it at him.  
  
"Stop guys! Stop!" Yugi panicked and rushes in too to stop the gang from messing up his house, but got smacked in the face with a pie that just flew across the room.  
  
"I teach you guys to throw food at my hikari!" Yami came into the kitchen and joined the fun. Yugi sighed, knowing that it's impossible to stop the food fighting warriors now, so he joined them instead.  
  
Yami, Yugi, Tea and Joey had formed a team against Duke, Tristen, Ryou and Bakura. They were throwing food everywhere and soon the kitchen is a big mess. They stopped when Solomon returned and stared in horror of his vandalized kitchen. He immediately ordered them to stop and clean up of course.  
  
So, after an exciting food fight, they got to go through a horrible cleaning session. Soon, it's late and since they have school the next day, the gang dispersed and return home.  
  
"See ya!" Joey waved to his friends while he turned the corner and head towards his apartment. He arrived outside his house a while later, but before he could even open the door, he felt a sharp pain in his head and he blacked out.  
  
~Joey's POV~  
  
Ouch. . . My hand flew to my temple. What a horrible headache. Where am I? I slowly open my eyes and looked around. I'm in my own room.  
  
"Argh? What happened?" I asked aloud. Wait a second, is it just me or did I just heard a soft alto voice coming out of my mouth? I cleared my throat. "Testing 1, 2, 3." My hands flew to my throat. Did I just get a sore throat or what? I sounded like a. . . a girl!  
  
"Are you awake big brother?" I sat up immediately and spun my head around to the source of that question and that caused a sharp pain in my head.  
  
"Serenity! What are you doing here? Eep!" I covered my mouth. No way! I really sounded like a girl!  
  
"Just remain in your bed for a second big brother, I'll get mom and dad to explain it to you." With that, Serenity went out of the room. Mom? She's here too? What a surprise. Well, it's nice that I could see Serenity on my birthday. I really missed her. I looked up at the clock on the wall. It's three in the morning. Doesn't Serenity have to go to school tomorrow?  
  
I lay down on the bed again. Eh? What's tickling my neck? I sat up again to see that offending object. There's nothing there? Weird. I cocked my head to one side to ponder about it, twirling some hair round my finger while it fell over my shoulder.  
  
Hey, wait a minute? My hair isn't that long to fall over my shoulder, what's more twirl it around my finger. I look at the blond hair tangled with my index finger, staring in horror seconds later. I rushed into the bathroom that is connected to my bedroom and look into the mirror.  
  
"AAAAAAARRRRRHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" My hands flew to my rosy cheeks as I look at the gorgeous blond girl, which happened to be a boy some time ago.  
  
"What happened Joey?!" Mom, Dad and Serenity rushed into the bathroom. I turned to face them with horror engraved on my face.  
  
"I'm a girl!!!!" I shrieked. The just looked at me with a look containing no surprise. I frowned.  
  
"Hello? I'm a girl? At least give me a horrified look could you? You're daughter here, who happens to be a perfect teenage guy some time ago is talking to you." I put my hands on my waist, which happen to be rather small. Well, at least I have a nice figure, for a girl.  
  
"Well, you can't expect us to be surprise after knowing that you'll eventually turn into a girl seventeen years ago. At least Serenity could, but we've explained it to her." Dad told me bluntly.  
  
"What? You knew!? Why didn't you tell me!" I screamed.  
  
"Because we don't want you to be horrified, plus, we didn't know when you'll change, so we decided to keep you in the dark instead of you fearing when will you suddenly turn into a opposite sex. We're surprised that you've actually managed to keep that DNA down till you are 17. That's a big achievement." Mom told me with a there's-nothing-to-be-surprised-of tone.  
  
"What? I still don't understand! What's going on in my life!!!!!!!!" I started pulling hair out in frustration.  
  
"Just cool down first Joey. We'll explain it to you. Come into the room and take a seat." Dad pushed a desperate me into my room and onto my bed.  
  
"What's going on dad?" I looked up at him with tears threatening to fall out from my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you this early son. . . erm. . . girl. You see, our family, the Wheeler family, is cursed. At a certain age, differs for different people, your DNA experience a change and you turn into a girl." He told me calmly. Serenity took a seat beside me to comfort me while mom sat beside dad.  
  
"You're a girl dad?" I asked confusedly.  
  
"No I'm not. . Unfortunately, it only happens to the eldest son in the family. Your Uncle Kenneth was a girl before. Now, the curse seems to be passed to you too."  
  
"What curse?"  
  
"Well. . . actually you see, it's just a DNA change. It happened to all eldest sons in the Wheeler family. It's not exactly permanent. You can change back to a guy using hot water and you're a girl when cold water's splashed on you." Dad explained with a shrug.  
  
"There's no cure for it?" I asked eagerly, wanting to get out of this cursed fate.  
  
"There is, but I got no idea about that. But I'll be setting to visit Kenneth tomorrow afternoon with your mother, so you've to take care of your sister okay?" He answered with a smile.  
  
"What? Uncle Kenneth lives in Canada!" I shrieked.  
  
"Yes I know. All we can do now is wish you luck and help you in your state as a girl. That's why I asked Serenity back to aid you." Dad told me with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Can't I change back into a guy? Hot water changes me back, doesn't it?" I eyed him suspiciously. He shrugged.  
  
"I'm sorry Joey. I've lost my job, and in turn, we're broke. And therefore, the electricity bill's not paid. We're deprived of electricity for this month." He apologized with his head down,  
  
"So. . . there's no water too?" I asked, praying that this isn't true.  
  
"Well. . . I wanted to help. But I'm, having my own financial problem too. So. . . we're sorry, Joey. We'll try to get the water running soon enough. But you have to be stuck as a girl for the time being. Or you could tell your friends and ask for help. I'm sure they'll accept you." Mom told my with an apologizing look on her face.  
  
"Tell me this ain't true." I shook my head with disbelief, "How am I gonna go to school today? I can't possibly stay home all this while!" I screamed.  
  
"Don't worry big brother, you can still go as a girl. Just get enrolled again, I'll be going to your school too! Telling the truth, you look really beautiful big brother, I wished that I'm a guy." Serenity tried comforting me, though she's failing rather badly.  
  
"Change it to big sister Serenity, that way, no one will get suspicious." Mom laughed. I shook my head and admit my cursed fate.  
  
"Get some rest Joey. You'll need it. We get you and Serenity enrolled tomorrow morning. At least you still look gorgeous." Dad patted me on my shoulder and exited, followed by mom. Serenity stayed and coached me on being a girl and went off a while later. I sighed deeply and went to sleep, hopefully, nothing else will go wrong.  
  
The next morning, I got dress without much problem actually. Beside the fact that I've spent fifteen minutes trying to stop blushing when I look at my new naked body. Obviously I'm still a guy, by instinct, but getting aroused by myself isn't fun. Oh. . . and that bra thing is irritating too.  
  
But overall, I have a nice figure and cute angelic face. I bet that no other girls have more perfect figures like mine. At least that's one thing I'm satisfied with. Walking to school with Serenity is fun too, reminds me of the old times. Well, beside the fact that I'm a girl now.  
  
It's enjoyable, really, but it isn't after we stepped into the school. Not that I hate my devilish hot figure and angelic face, it's just that I hated those silly guys whistling at me. Now I know how those girls I hit on felt.  
  
~Back to normal POV~  
  
"I wonder what happened to Joey. He's never so late." Yugi sighed.  
  
"He looked fine yesterday too. I don't think he could be sick, he's never been." Tristen said to Yugi as he took his seat.  
  
"Don't worry about him, maybe he just overslept? Maybe the party made him too tired." Yami comforted Yugi. Yami and Bakura had attended school too as they wanted to be near their hikari.  
  
"Settle down class!" The teacher walked in and the class quiets down. "Before we start today's lesson, I would like to introduce the new transfer student." The teacher said.  
  
"I wonder what kind of student would choose to transfer in during the middle of a term." Yugi whispered to Tea.  
  
"Whoever it may be, I wish it's a pretty girl!" Tristen started daydreaming and drooling. The gang stopped whispering when the door slides open.  
  
A girl with pale, radiant, soft white skin and long, silky blond hair pulled back in a ponytail stepped in. She has a pair of beautiful honey eyes to complement with her hair and small hot lips with a smile that made Tristen go crazy. She has a beautiful figure, small waist and a nice round hips, not neglecting a well-formed breast. All this features are even more emphasized by her a little too tight and too short uniform, which in turn showed off her long slender legs for her too.  
  
"Looks like you got your wish answered Tristen." Yami cackled as he saw the saliva puddle on Tristen's table.  
  
"Back off, that babe's mine." Duke cast Tristen a glare and smiled charmingly at the new girl, who shivered when she saw that.  
  
'Why must I go through all this?' Joey sighed mentally as he noticed the small duel between Duke and Tristen. 'I've better buy a new uniform soon, Serenity's uniform is too tight!' Joey blushes when he saw the guys staring at her with lust in their eyes.  
  
"Please introduce yourself." The teacher smiled at Joey, thinking that she may be a little nervous.  
  
"I'm Joan Wheeler. Nice to meet you." Joey said. 'At least Serenity got me a nice name.'  
  
"Wheeler? Are you related to Joey? Do you know why he isn't in school today? Is he sick?" Yugi asked anxiously. (A/N: I'll address Joey as Joan from now on when he's a girl.)  
  
"Erm. . . well. . . I er. . . I'm his cousin. . . and Joey he. . . he's not in town." Joan stammered.  
  
"Then where did he go?" Yugi pursued with another question that made Joan more panicky.  
  
"Mr Moto, you can continue with your questions when it's break time. Now everybody please hand in your homework. Ms Wheeler, you can take the seat now." The teacher cut Yugi off as she proceeded with her lesson. She was very grateful to the teacher. She walked over to the empty seat beside Yugi, which was supposed to be HIS seat.  
  
"Hey Joan," Yugi whispered to her. She tensed up as she thought that Yugi is gonna ask her more questions about her male self's disappearance again. "I'm Yugi, do you wanna join us for lunch today?" Yugi smiled sweetly at her.  
  
"Erm. . . well. . . okay." Joan hesitated but she decided to join them, as she does not have anyone else to go with, except Serenity who will most probably join Yugi and company too. Both Yugi and Joan turn back to the teacher and concentrate on class but what she didn't notice is a glance thrown to her by Seto.  
  
~Soon, it's break time. . .~  
  
'Hmmmm. . . Finally! Lesson's over!' Joan yawned stretched her arm as the teacher exits the room.  
  
"Hey Joan, let's go to the cafeteria!" Yugi told Joan as the rest of the gang joined him at his table.  
  
"Okay!" Joan smiled happily as she finally could do some of her favourite things despite being a girl. Eat!  
  
"It's my pleasure to meet you Joan! Call me Tristen! I'm one of Joey's best friend!" Tristen rushes over to Joan and shook her hands furiously as she stood up.  
  
"And I'm Duke. Nice to meet you too, I'm also one of your cousin's best friend." Duke pushes Tristen away and took Joan's hand, kissing the back of her hand as he tried to get into Joan's good book.  
  
'Dream on. When are you my best friend?' Joan thought irritably as she fake a smile.  
  
"Can you tell us where Joey went?" Yugi asked again with puppy eyes as they walk to the cafeteria together while Tristen and Duke fight to stand beside Joan.  
  
"Er. . . I. . ." Cold sweat started forming on Joan's forehead as she tried to think of a reason.  
  
'Serenity! Help! Why didn't you think of a reason for me?' Joan panicked. Fortunately, somebody called her name and saved her when they enter the cafeteria.  
  
"There you are Joan!" Serenity jogged to Joan with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Serenity! You're here too!" Both Tristen and Duke shouted. Then they stared dagger at each other, followed by an action of looking from Serenity to Joan.  
  
"I think I prefer Serenity." Tristen said and walk over to Serenity.  
  
"It's your lost. Joan's hotter." Duke stood beside the now very irritated Joan.  
  
'Get away from me and my sister you jerks.' Joan thought mentally as she tried not to shout her thoughts out.  
  
"Hi Tristen, hi everybody! Looks like you've met our cousin, isn't she hot? She was worried that she couldn't fit in fine. See what I told you Joan?" Serenity teased and winked at Joan who had narrowed her eyes and stared at her younger sister.  
  
"Don't worry Joan. I'll be here for you." Duke took Joan's hand and placed it in his, as a way to comfort her, but in turn made Joan more frustrated and disgusted.  
  
"What happen to Joey, Serenity? Joan didn't answer me just now." Yugi asked worriedly.  
  
"Erm. . . well. . . he's fine. He just isn't in town this instant. Don't worry about him! He'll return soon! That's what he told me to tell you." Serenity lied as Joan stared at her, surprise that she could actually lie so well.  
  
'I swear that I'll never lie in front of Serenity ever again.' Joan thought remorsefully as she thought that Serenity had picked up the lying habit from her.  
  
"It's best that the puppy don't return so soon. The air's much more cleaner without the puppy's stench polluting the environment." Seto smirked as he heard what Serenity had said.  
  
"I'm. . . I mean. . . Joey's not a puppy! He's a very nice guy who cares for all his friends and family, unlike a selfish rich pig like you!" Joan shouted frustrated at Seto, shocking the whole gang by her anger. Seto narrowed his eyes and glared into Joan's eyes, which made her gasped as she felt her soul being read.  
  
"I think you'll fit the word puppy as well, being as rude as that cousin of yours and most of all, resembling that rude mutt a lot." Seto smirked, seeing how frighten Joan is after he point out that she resembles Joey.  
  
"Kaiba's right, you sure look a lot like Joey." Tea said as she realized this fact after the mentioning by Seto. Both Serenity and Joan sweatdropped as they panicked about how to get Joan out of this sticky situation.  
  
"I. . . I do? That's no surprise. . . heh. . . our relatives are surprise by the fact that we resemble each other so much too. Hehehe. . ." Joan lied.  
  
"Maybe your dad went fucking that mutt's mother and in turn resulting in you, or should I say it's your mom that's the adulteress." Seto smirked, but it was wiped off when he received a tight slap from Joan.  
  
"Don't ever insult my family you jerk! You can insult me all you like but leave my family out of this!" Joan shouted as she leaves a red handprint on Seto's left cheek.  
  
"Joan!" Serenity exclaimed and grabbed her from behind as she saw that Joan is now trying to punch Seto.  
  
"You better look out, bitch." Seto was shocked but he recovered fast enough to not let anyone see his expression, then he walked away before getting humiliated any further.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that Joan!" Yugi said worriedly.  
  
"I'm. . . I'm sorry. I just hate people insulting my family." Joan sighed as she calmed down.  
  
"Seems like you resemble Joey more than just looks. Joey hated people insulting his family and friends too." Ryou pointed this out and got Joan and Serenity into a sticky situation again.  
  
"Erm. . . I'm rather close to Joey you see. Influenced by him, we sort of grow up together. Hey stop talking about this! I'm hungry!" Joan lied again, hoping that Serenity would not follow her example.  
  
"You sure are influenced by Joey! You like to eat too!" Tea joked as they went to get their food.  
  
~After break and back to class, it's near the ending of the day and they're having Biology. . . (I skipped because there's nothing I want to write about)~  
  
"Alright class! Before I end today's lesson, I would want to announce that there would be a project given to you again!" The Biology teacher grinned widely while the class groaned.  
  
"Not again. This is the third one for the term!" Tristen groaned.  
  
"You will do this project in pairs." Everybody looked at their best friends when the teacher said the 'do in pairs' part.  
  
"But I'll be pairing all of you up." The class groaned again, except that it's louder this time. Half of the guys in class glance hopefully at the present hottest babe in class, Joan, while half of the girls glance at the icy but handsome CEO, Seto Kaiba. Both of them shifted in their seats and wish that they didn't end up with either of those people that glance their way.  
  
"Now please move and sit with your partner when I called your name. Ms Tea Gardner and Ms Mary Taylor. . ." The teacher started reading off a piece of paper in front of her. Tristen and Duke groaned as they realized that they're paired together.  
  
Joan chuckled; she's amused by the pairings of the teacher. She wondered if the teacher's pairing them for the project or for matchmaking them. Yugi is with Yami and Ryou got together with Bakura, she looked around and saw most of the famous couples in class are paired together.  
  
'I didn't know that Biology could be a matchmaking session too.' Joan thought amusedly, but quickly wiped it off as she heard her name being called.  
  
"Lastly, Ms Joan Wheeler and Mr Seto Kaiba." Joan gasped. Seto's fan girls glared dangerously at Joan while Joan's fan guys glared jealously at Seto.  
  
"No way I'm gonna be pair up with that jerk/bitch!" Both of them stood up and shouted at the same time and the class was shocked by their outburst.  
  
"Please mind your language Ms Wheeler and Mr Kaiba. That's no way to speak to one another or what's more, in front of your teacher." The Biology teacher shook a finger at them. "My decision's final and please sit with each other now while I give out the instructions."  
  
Joan and Seto glared at each other angrily but followed the teacher's instructions, but instead of beside each other, there's an arm's distance between them. The teacher sighed and gave out the instructions.  
  
"Later, please send one representative to pick out a piece of paper from this bag. It'll be the topic for your project. And I expect the project to be done before the summer holidays, which is in two weeks' time and the grades will be reflected in your overall results. It'll take up almost half of it so make sure you work hard on it or get a failing grade. And if you do, you're gonna forfeit the vacation." Joan groaned.  
  
'Kaiba better be good in Biology because I sucks. And I don't wanna get a failing grade!' Joan peeked at Seto who's paying attention to the teacher.  
  
'He doesn't look bad when he's not insulting people. Maybe he should keep his mouth shut more often. He looks hot like that. Wait a second. . . what am I thinking about!!!' Joan slapped herself mentally.  
  
'I'm a guy! I'm a guy! Only my body's a girl! Joey you idiot! It must be those female hormones!' She blushes when she realized what she had just thought about Seto.  
  
"There'll be no time given to you during other Biology periods so use your own curriculum time for the project please. Now please come in front to pick a paper," The teacher ended and students started going up front to pick their topics.  
  
'Idiot me idiot me!' Joan is still trying to keep her blush down and was unaware that the teacher had ended her speech. She didn't notice that Seto had went up to pick the paper when he saw that she's busy with her own thoughts. She also didn't noticed when Seto returned with an irritated expression on his face. Seems like he didn't pick a nice topic.  
  
"Are you gonna start discussing or continue blushes about god-knows-what over there, bitch." Seto's voice pierced through Joan's thoughts. She spun her head around to face Seto, giving him an annoyed look but blushes when she met his beautiful captivating eyes. She shook her head to keep her thoughts in check before replying Seto.  
  
"I'm not a bitch you rich jerk." Joan hissed at Seto.  
  
"Whatever. I suggest that we do this project over at my house. There are more than enough resources for this dumb project. We'll start today after school, which is in a few seconds. The sooner we finish this project, the faster I can get your face out of my sight." Joan was about to retaliate when the bell rang.  
  
"Time to go bitch." Seto commanded.  
  
"I'm not your dog, jerk. I'm just gonna pass a message to Serenity before I go, alright!" Joan snapped and went out of the classroom towards Serenity's class, cursing and storming all the way.  
  
"Joan! You've come to pick me up?" Serenity's sweet voice soothed Joan's anger.  
  
"Erm. . . well. . . Serenity I'm sorry. I can't walk home with you today. I've to go over to Kaiba's place for a science project. I'm really sorry sis." Joan apologized.  
  
"Oh. . . is that so. . . I guess it can't be help then. So, I'll see you later in the day!" Serenity sounded a little disappointed and that made Joan guilty. But she gave Joan a sweet smile and reassured that it's fine as schoolwork's more important. With that, Joan went to find Seto.  
  
"Took you long enough bitch." She heard Seto's voice when she was reaching the exit.  
  
"I'm not a bitch!" Joan shrieked.  
  
'Damn it Kaiba. Why must I be stuck with him? What can be worst?' Joan stormed her way towards Seto, who had started to walk to the car park.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, you have not told me our topic for our project yet. I'm sure you did pick out something good right?" Joan asked, just remembering that Seto had not mention about the topic yet.  
  
"I'm plagued with bad luck since I'm stuck with you. What do you think?" Seto shrugged as he open the car door of a silver sports car, reluctant to tell Joan the topic.  
  
"You could at least tell me. Nice car by the way, I didn't know you could drive." Joan followed and was completely mesmerized by the elegant car and stood there admiring it for a moment. She snapped out of her daydream when Seto opened the roof, it's also a convertible.  
  
"I don't have so much time for you to stand there and drool over my car, get in now." Seto smirked at the sight of Joan's impressed face.  
  
"You don't have to command me, I'm not a dog. I wonder where the 'gentleman' in you went, can't you even have the courtesy to open the door for a girl?" Joan grumbled and hopped into the car, gaining Seto's disapproval.  
  
"There's something called the door. Do you know that? If you want me to act like a gentleman, be a girl first." Seto started the engine and sped off.  
  
"I am a girl!" Joan shouted out in frustration.  
  
"You don't act like one." Seto smirked. One of his hands is on the steering wheel while the other is resting casually on the windowsill. His hair is now moving gracefully with the breeze, and with the smirk, the word 'hot' can't even describe him.  
  
'Whoa. . . is it just my eyes playing a trick on me or did Kaiba just look extremely hot.' Joan blushed and felt her heart thumped loudly in her chest. She continued to stare at Seto, admiring the beautiful sight in front of her. She blushed more deeply and turned her head away when Seto turned to face her, resulting in their eye contact.  
  
"Falling in love with me?" Seto smirked when he realized that the reason of why Joan's so quiet is that she's looking at him so intensively with a blush on her face.  
  
"N. . . no way I would! I rather go to hell!" Joan stammered as Seto let out a small cackle. They remained silent for a little while before Joan broke it.  
  
"You still have not told me what's the project topic we are doing on. I can't search for information without knowing the topic first you know." Joan asked again and Seto fidgeted in his seat.  
  
"It's not the kind of topic you'll like doing with me, or should I say, the opposite gender." Seto evaded the question again.  
  
"I don't care what stupid topic it may be. I just want my grade and my vacation. So are you gonna tell me or be a coward and dodge the question again?" Joan challenged Seto, knowing that it would force the topic out of him, but she regretted it immediately when Seto said it.  
  
"Sexual Reproduction of Humans." Seto hesitated but he hated being challenged by people. He smirked triumphantly as he saw Joan blushed different shades of red before muttering something.  
  
"Dumb topic." Joan looked away and they remained silent for the rest of the trip. Soon, they reached Seto's enormous house and realized that Mokuba had went over to a friend's house and thus let the servants and maids go on a leave for a day as he assumed that Seto won't stay home for long.  
  
What could happen between those two? Stay tune!  
  
T.T End of Chapter T.T  
  
Yami Moon: Hey Moon! Moon! The chapter's over!  
  
Moon: What? Seto and Joey are at it again! Now Joey finally managed to get on top. Oh wait. . . Seto flipped them over again. Aww. . . too bad for Joey. . . *ignored Yami Moon and concentrate on 'show' again*  
  
Yami Moon: Must you be the commentator? *sweatdrops* Well. . . I guess my hikari ain't free now. *sigh* Please review! It encourages us to write more and faster of course.  
  
Moon: *suddenly shouts* Whoa Seto! You rock!  
  
Yami Moon: *sweatdrops* Well, that's all folks, stay tune and watch out for the next chapter coming soon! Don't forget to review! *pauses* Now where's the popcorn? 


	2. He kissed me?

My Other DNA  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chronicles Bailey: I agree I don't see Joey on the top much too. . . *starts writing complain letters to Seto* Mmh. . . Maybe I could write one myself. . . *gets hit on the head by Yami Moon* YM: Don't try to start another fic I warn you. . .  
  
Velvetina: Try reading Katsuya One Half. . . it's really nice. . . got inspired by that fic actually. . . *looks around* I'm not copying anyone's idea I swear!!!  
  
Alostblackcat: I have no choice but made them a little too poor to get my story going. . . Sorry!  
  
Freewater: I've updated! I'm telling ya. . . I've more weird projects going on for our cute couple. . . hehe. . . although it'll seems like there's too much project thingie's. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moon: Hey people! It's me again! Back with another exciting chapter of 'My Other DNA'!  
  
Yami Moon: Watch out, she's gonna torture poor Joan/Joey.  
  
Moon: Hey you're not supposed to let the cat out of the bag yet!  
  
Yami Moon: Whatever. Just do the disclaimers and get on with it!  
  
Moon: Alright. Joey can you do me the favour?  
  
Joey: Well, sure thing! *Get splashes with cold water from Seto* Hey what's that for!?  
  
Seto: You're supposed to still be a girl in this chapter so I can torture you. *Hugs Joan from behind and started nibbling her earlobes*  
  
Joan: Oh Seto. . . wait. . . The authoresses Moon and Yami Moon do not own anything that got to do with Yugioh and. . . Argh!!!! *Seto pushed Joan down on the floor and started undressing her* Seto. . . Hold on a second! As you can see, this fic contains shonen-ai. . . erm well. . . I'm a guy at first. . . And. . .  
  
Seto: Just shut the hell up and let me fuck you. *Kisses Joan on the lips and prevented her from speaking anymore*  
  
Moon: . . . *stuffing popcorn in her mouth and enjoying the show on the floor*  
  
Yami Moon: Here we go again. Rated R for language too. No lemon yet. Enjoy the chapter! *Joins her hikari* Hey! I remember telling you to get salted popcorn!  
  
Chapter 2: He kissed me?  
  
~In the previous chapter. . .~  
  
"Sexual Reproduction of Humans." Seto hesitated but he hated being challenged by people. He smirked triumphantly as he saw Joan blushed different shades of red before muttering something.  
  
"Dumb topic." Joan looked away and they remained silent for the rest of the trip. Soon, they reached Seto's enormous house and realized that Mokuba had went over to a friend's house and thus let the servants and maids go on a leave for a day as he assumed that Seto won't stay home for long.  
  
~In Seto's house. . .~  
  
"Is this really a house for two? It's gigantic! I feel so inferior. . . " Joan's eyes are as large as a saucer as Seto led her into the house. They went up to the second level by the white marble staircase which steps are laid with a red carpet.  
  
"You should feel inferior, because you ARE inferior." Seto smirked as he succeeding irritated Joan again.  
  
"Jerk. . ." Joan clutched her fist, wanting to punch Seto up like a pulp. He led them up and into a room full of shelves with books on them and a computer on a table at the corner of the room.  
  
"Welcome to my library." Seto said as walked over to the computer.  
  
"Don't tell me you have read all this books." Joan's jaws dropped to the ground when Seto nodded.  
  
"You'll research by books while I do it on computer." Seto said while Joan run around in the spacious library. The floor is covered with wooden tiles and the high shelves covered the walls. A beautiful crystal-made lamp hung from the ceiling and a grand feeling filled the whole library.  
  
"Why can't I do the computer while you search through the books? You know them better than I do. And where in hell can I possibly find the exact information when I don't know where those kind of books are located." Joan complained, the thing she hated most in projects is searching for information using books.  
  
"Stop complaining and do it. The science section is over here." Seto pointed to the shelf nearest to him and started working on the computer. Joan puffed her cheeks and walked over to the shelf. After browsing through the titles, she pulled a few books out and started researching.  
  
The room was completely silent, besides the sound of the mouse clicking and pages flipping, both Joan and Seto are so absorbed in their work. Suddenly, Seto let out a grunt of disgust and a gasp, which was followed by the sound of a woman moaning.  
  
Joan looked up to see what it was and was shocked with she saw a movie clip of a naked woman being fucked on the screen of the computer. She gasped and the window of the movie clip was closed a few seconds later. She looked at Seto who is now panting and blushing furiously and could hear his heart thumping loudly. Her face cracked a smirk when she noticed the prove of Seto's arousal.  
  
"So, that's why you don't let me use the computer. You wanna visit those porn sites. You could just tell me that you know." Joan teased as she can see that Seto is turning redder.  
  
"Shut up bitch. I've accidentally clicked on the wrong thing. Go back to your books, I need to use the washroom." Seto mumbled as he hurriedly out of the library to the bathroom. Joan snickered proudly as she knew she had pissed Seto off more.  
  
~Seto's POV. . . a little before the movie clip incident. . .~  
  
Damn it, why must she be so attractive. Well. . . come to think of it, all Wheeler's attractive. Yeah, including that dumb mutt. Hey, what are you thinking of. I'm straight alright. Girls only. Yes and I do notice girls. . . although I reject most of them. . . But this is really the very first time that one simple girl could attract so much of my attetion.  
  
There Joan Wheeler is, a few distance away from me, and looking so cute when she's concentrating in reading the content of the book in front of her. I smirked again when I saw her cheeks stained with an adorable pink tint.  
  
She face often switched from confused to embarrassed, due to the content of the book. Her head tilted to a side again, showing that she's confused. She's lying on her stomach and a hand played with her long silky hair while the other is flipping the pages.  
  
Her face turned red again as she flipped to a page that showed the detailed picture of a human body, both male and female, and she quickly turn the page, sigh and blow her fringe out of her eyes in the process. Yes, that made her looked even more adorable than she already is.  
  
I felt a hot tingling sensation crept up my cheeks. I can't believe what's happening to me. I actually fell in love with a Wheeler. Well, maybe I've just developed a dumb fetish for her. But the truth is, Joan Wheeler had my attention. Hmm. . . She probably hates me anyway, considering what I've said about her.  
  
She's beautiful, stubborn and daring, considering the slap she gave me this morning. She's the first woman who dared to stand against me, that's brave. I sighed, turning back to the boring computer screen again to search for useful information.  
  
I clicked on a random link and waited for the page to process. I read the top of the page that had appeared: The Hot and Sexy Little Kitty Online Preview. Yuck, a porn site. I was about to close the window when the page finished loading and a movie clip started showing.  
  
"Arhh. . . Argh. . . ARRHH. . ." A naked woman on the screen started moaning while a man fucked her, rubbing her breast in the process. I gasped and felt my face turn hot. Unconsciously, the woman on the screen turned into Joan and the guy fucking her and rubbing her breast became me. My breathing became unsystematic, as all I could see on the screen is Joan moaning out in pleasure as I thrust into her again.  
  
I regain my consciousness when I heard a gasped from beside me. Oh no. . . Joan! I can't believe she saw it! I closed the window immediately as I cleared the images of me fucking her, without any success of course. Then, I felt something throbbing in my pants. Damn it, I'm aroused.  
  
'Joandidn'tseeitJoandidn'tseeitJoandidn'tseeit. . .' I started chanting in my mind and hoping hopelessly that Joan had not seen me like this, which is absolutely impossible which I heard a small snicker from her when she teased me.  
  
"So, that's why you don't let me use the computer. You wanna visit those porn sites. You could just tell me that you know."  
  
SHIT!!!! Now she must think I'm a big pervert too! Arrrgggghhhh. . .  
  
"Shut up bitch. I've accidentally clicked on the wrong thing. Go back to your books, I need to use the washroom."  
  
I mumbled and hurried out of the room without looking at her, as I know that it'll worsen my arousal more. I walked with a quick pace to my own room, which was just a few doors away and slammed the door closed behind me. I sank down to the floor as I pushed the blush down and tried to stop panting.  
  
Damn you Joan, why must you be so charming. I cursed as I went into the bathroom connected to my room. I stripped and saw the evidence of my lust for Joan. I stepped into the bathtub and had a cold shower. At least the throbbing ceased, but the images did not. I slapped myself as I wrapped a towel around my waist.  
  
I went out to my bathroom to get a new set of clothing. I unwrapped the towel around me and reach for my boxers when suddenly the door opened. . .  
  
~Normal POV. . . a little before Seto came out from the bathroom. . .~  
  
"What's taking that Kaiba so long?" Joan mumbled to herself as she closed the book in front of her. Yawning and stretching herself, she looked around the room and her glance fall on the computer on the table. She snickered and thought back of how red Kaiba is when he saw that porn video.  
  
'Perhaps it's his first time watching one, seeing the fact that he's aroused so easily.' Joan giggled as she thought about this possibility.  
  
'What's taking him so long? I'm so bored!!!!!!!!!' Joan yawned again and decoded to explore the house for a while. She went out of the library and walked around, opening every door she saw.  
  
'This must be Mokuba's room.' Joan entered a room and saw toys scattering everywhere. She giggled when she saw a picture of a girl on his table, beside Seto's, and assumes that it's his girlfriend. Then she exited the room and went on walking. She reached for the door next to Mokuba and opened it, regretting instantly.  
  
'Oh shit.' Joan had walked into Seto's room, witnesses the scene where Seto unwrapped his towel around his waist and reaching for a pair of boxers. Both Joan and Seto froze in their tracks.  
  
'Whoa. . . Kaiba's hot. . . not fair. . . he's even more well-built than me despite being a rich jerk. . .' Joan stared at the naked Seto in front of her, not aware that she's a girl. She ran her eyes down Seto's well-built body, obviously jealous, and became more jealous when she reached the part below the abdomen.  
  
'Hey. . . he's bigger than me too. . . when I'm in the position of Joey I mean. . . wait a second. . . I'm Joan now. . . which means. . .' Joan's eyes widen in shock, gasped and blushed extremely red, than she used her hands to cover her eyes and turn around, back facing Seto.  
  
"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry. . ." Joan started chanting 'sorry' over and over again as she realized what she had done. Running her eyes down Seto's naked body in a girl's identity!  
  
~Seto's POV~  
  
The door opened and revealed the beautiful Joan Wheeler. I froze in my track when I saw her.  
  
'What is she doing here?' I looked at her quizzically. She's staring at me with. . . a jealous look on her face? That's weird. I saw her ran her eyes down me and looked more jealous. Suddenly, I felt very vulnerable when her eyes settled at the very southern part of my body. Then, I remembered something.  
  
I'm naked.  
  
My eyes widen in shock with hers. I bent down and grabbed the towel on the floor, turn my back to her and wrapped it around my waist again. I heard her gasped and started chanting sorry like she knows none other words than that.  
  
"Wh. . . What do you think you're doing?" I tried to sound calm but failed.  
  
"Sorrysorrysorrysorry. . ."She ignored my question and continued chanting, which got on my nerves.  
  
"Answer my question!" I shouted irritatingly. It did the trick. . . she stopped chanting.  
  
"Er. . .I. . . erm. . . I was just exploring the house. . . I didn't mean to. . . to barge into your room. . . and didn't expect you to. . . be naked. . . but you should lock the door! It's your fault!" I heard her stammered, but surprisingly, she still wanted to pick a quarrel with me in this situation.  
  
"What do you mean it's MY fault? Who gave you permission to explore the house?" I said angrily, but I wasn't angry. She's right. It's my fault for not locking the door. But she's partially to blame too, it's my house anyway. . .  
  
"Whatever. . ." I heard her muttered. I turned a little so that I could see what she's doing. She's standing with her back facing me too. The images of lust went into my mind suddenly and I found myself pacing up to her unconsciously. . .  
  
~Joan's POV~  
  
"Whatever. . ." I muttered embarrassingly. I played with my fingers nervously. He didn't say anything after that and I guess that I should leave the room.  
  
"I'll leave th. . . Eep!" I was just starting to speak when I felt Kaiba circling his arms my waist, pulling me towards him. I blushed deeper, thinking of his now naked body. What is he doing!!?  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" I felt his breathe just beside my neck before feeling him push his face into the crook of my neck, inhaling my scent. My hair stood up when he did that.  
  
"Wh. . . what are you doing?" I squeaked in surprise, and I felt him smirk. My body is now so tensed that I think I could pass as a rock if I'm gray in color.  
  
"I like your scent. . ."He purred into my neck and started nibbling on it as I reacted by trying to push his hand off my waist. I failed badly as he's strength is bigger than mine.  
  
"Kai. . . Kaiba. . . Stop that!" I managed to squeak that out before I was being dragged into the room and thrown onto the floor, hearing the door slammed close shortly after. I groaned painfully as I hit my butt on the floor but gasped when I felt my wrist being pinned on top of my head. I looked up and saw Kaiba straddling me.  
  
My eyes widen in shock as he leaned down to me. I struggled with all my strength but with no avail as I felt my lips being taken by Kaiba. Much to my surprise, his lips are pressed gently to my lips, and the kisses are so soft and kind that I found myself kissing back.  
  
We separated a while later panting for air, and I saw his face imitating a tomato. He then widens his eyes in shock and get off me immediately. I got up as soon as he's off me and rushed for the door. I slammed it close and went back to the library, shock and embarrassed.  
  
I sank down onto the floor as I touched my lips gently. I remembered Kaiba's soft and gentle treatment to my lips, which in turn resulted in a smile that I myself am also shocked of.  
  
Seto Kaiba had just kissed me. I blushed when I realized that I actually like that and slapped myself a few seconds later, reminding myself that my true identity is Joey Wheeler, a perfectly normal and straight 17-years-old teenage guy.  
  
'It's just those stupid girl hormones, I did not actually like that kiss from that jerk Kaiba. Yes. . . he's a jerk. A rich, selfish, irritating, self-centered, mean, hot, sexy, attractive, charming. . . wait a second. . . what am I saying!' I slapped myself mentally. I sighed and tried to keep my thoughts in check. . .  
  
~Seto's POV~  
  
'You IDIOT!!! What are you doing?!!' I knocked my head onto the wall painfully as I realized what I have done.  
  
'Now she probably hates you!' I scolded myself and thought back of what happened. I, Seto Kaiba, had just kissed Joan Wheeler, and what's more, I'm naked. Oh. . . you never understand how much I regretted that action. I slam my head against the wall again.  
  
'But she kissed you back. That's not a bad start.' A small voice spoke.  
  
'Oh yeah. . . she did kiss me back. . . maybe that meant something right?' I asked myself stupidly. I bit my lips and the taste of Joan's sweet and soft rose-like lips returned to my mouth. . .  
  
"NO!" I shouted out. What am I thinking? Now I scared her off, I wonder what will happen if anyone knows that I, Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp, had actually tried to ravish an innocent young girl who happened to be cute, attractive, adorable, captivating, sexy. . .  
  
"SMACK!" I slapped my head against my forehead painfully. I'm uttering rubbish again. Well. . .it's not exactly rubbish because Joan's really pretty and attractive and all.  
  
"Oh whatever. . .I better apologize to her now or it'll get worse." I quickly dressed myself up and went out of the room and made my way to the library fast.  
  
'Hope she didn't went home. . .' I wished desperately. I really don't want her to hate me. I opened the door and heave a sigh of relief when I found her on the floor with a blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Hey Joan listen. I really didn't mean to do that to you and I just wanna say that I'm sor. . ." I started to explain myself when she opened her mouth and interrupted me.  
  
"Kaiba, you're a jerk. Who gave you permission to kiss me. That's my first kiss and you're just saying that you didn't mean what you had just done to me?" She screeched and stood up from the ground.  
  
'That's it. I'm not gonna apologize. What's more ask you out after I did that – if I had the courage that is – but it doesn't matter now. Can't you at least listen to what I could say? It's my first kiss too!' I wanted to shout out my thoughts but I couldn't let someone see my weak side so I swallowed them and stared at her angrily. I receive an angry look from her of course but so what?  
  
We continued starting at each other for a while before I decided to just let it go. I felt my looks soften when I thought back on what she has said. It's my fault actually and there's nothing wrong of her being angry. . .  
  
~Joan's POV~  
  
"Hey Joan listen. I really didn't mean to do that to you and I just wanna. . ." I heard Kaiba started speaking but cut in before he could continue the sentence.  
  
"Kaiba, you're a jerk. Who gave you permission to kiss me. That's my first kiss and you're just saying that you didn't mean what you had just done to me?" What do he mean by he doesn't mean it? He's just gonna push the blame off by just saying he doesn't mean it? No way!  
  
I stood up and we stared at each other angrily. We remained at that position for a while before I saw his face soften as he opened his mouth to speak. I was expecting more insults but it's something more surprising instead.  
  
"Look Joan, I'm sorry. I promised that it wouldn't happen again alright. Let's finish this project and get done with it. I don't have so much time to waste." He apologized? Whoa. . . that's a surprise. I look at him with shock in my face.  
  
"Well. . . alright." I said and started to walk back to the notes I've recorded and scattered all over the floor while I look through the books when he suddenly called me.  
  
"Erm Joan?" I turned and looked at him. Hey. . . did he just call me Joan? No bitch no nothing?  
  
"Yes?" I answered as he seems to be hesitating about something. He opened his mouth and closed it again.  
  
"Never mind." He said and walked back to the computer. I frowned and glared at him. What's up with him anyway? I shrugged and walked back and picked more books. We remained silent for the rest of the day and I can't seem to concentrate on the books. I kept peeking at Kaiba from a corner from my eyes and sighed every time when I realized that I'm doing that. I can't possibly like him, can I? I mean. . . I'm actually a GUY and everything. Soon, the clock strikes six, and I had to go.  
  
"Hey Kaiba. I need to get going now. Serenity's waiting for me at home." I broke the awkward silence. He turned form the computer to look at me. Eh? What's that? Some kind of expression showed on his face for a second before disappearing before I could figure it out. He shrugged.  
  
"Oh well. . . we'll continue this project next time than. I've to go down to Kaiba Corp anyway, want a lift home?" I raised an eyebrow. When is Seto Kaiba so kind? I shrugged and decided to accept his offer. I could get home faster so. . . why not?  
  
"I guess it won't hurt." I smiled and he nodded. The trip home was very quiet and I thought that Kaiba had lost his ability to speak. Hmm. . . me too actually. I enjoyed the wind blowing into my face as Kaiba drove me home. Soon, I'm home. I was just opening the door when he stopped me by holding my hand. I flinched and he let go immediately.  
  
"Erm sorry. Er. . . I just wanna ask when will we be doing the project again. I have to plan my schedule you see. It just happened that I'm free this afternoon." He muttered.  
  
"I'm free about everyday. You just have to slot me into one of your free time. Erm. . . the project I mean." I explained myself as I thought that I sounded like I'm telling him when I'm free for a date.  
  
"Then okay. . . I'll call you later tonight to inform you about the next meeting. I've to go back to Kaiba Corp to check out the events. So. . ."  
  
"Call? Wait a second Kaiba. . ." I just remembered something – the phone's dead.  
  
"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow and he looks so damn CUTE!!!!!!!! Oh wait. . . what am I saying? Damn hormones. I slapped myself mentally.  
  
"Well you see. . . my house. . . erm. . . the electricity bill's not paid so. . . you can't call." I said embarrassingly. He stared at me for a moment before sighing and reached his hands into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Cool, it's the latest model.  
  
"Here, catch it." I caught the phone in surprise, merely an inch from my nose, as he threw it straight at my face.  
  
"That way, it's easier to contact you." He paused. "Take care of it." And he drove off. I looked at him surprisingly. Kaiba just gave me his. . . cell phone? Cool. . . I examined the cell phone that's currently in my hand as I walked home, careful not dropping it or I don't dare to think what Kaiba might do.  
  
"I'm home!" I shouted as I started removing my shoe.  
  
"Welcome home big brother! Erm. . .sister!" I heard Serenity giggled as she came over to the door and greet me with a small hug.  
  
"Sorry I can't keep you company for the afternoon. So have you had your dinner?" I ruffled Serenity's hair up affectionately and smiled sweetly at her. I simply love my sister.  
  
"Have you forgotten that we're deprive of electricity and mom and dad had went overseas?" She said as I heard both our stomach grumbled in hunger.  
  
"Oh. . . I forgot. Did they leave any money behind? I'll buy dinner outside while you wait at home. Try to find some candles to light the house up before it gets any darker outside okay?" I looked around to find any sign of allowance.  
  
"No they didn't. I have some money with me though." Serenity went into her room and returned with a few bucks that could only supply a person's dinner. I sighed and rummaged through my wallet and my room and managed to find a few bucks to supply my own share too.  
  
"I guess that I've to find a job now or we'll starve." I sighed again as I wore my shoe.  
  
"I'll find one to lighten your load too big sister." Serenity offered but I rejected her. I don't want my dearest sister to go through turmoil.  
  
"You don't know what it is out there. There's discuss this later when I bought our dinner. Light the house up while I'm gone!" I stood up and left for the nearest food center as I see Serenity frowned at my rejection. I sighed and walked to the food center fast, nasty things often happen at night.  
  
~Time skip. . . Joan's back home~  
  
"Welcome back big sister!" I heard Serenity called as I walked into the semi-lit apartment.  
  
"Good job Serenity, at least you're still visible. Oh. . . and by the way, just stick to Joan. You'll make me feel more girlish." I said as I walked over to the kitchen, taking the utensils needed for our dinner.  
  
"Oh Joan! I just remembered. Duke asked me to pass a message to you. He said you left too early for him to even say anything!" Serenity said as I walked into the living room.  
  
"It can't be anything good, can it?" I screwed my face up in disgust thinking of what Duke would probably want with me.  
  
"Don't be so mean Joan. Duke's a rather nice guy actually." Serenity laughed.  
  
"Yeah. . . he's a rather nice guy who forced me into a dog suit. I should thank him, don't you think so." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Just forget it Joan. It's the past. But anyway, he asked you to call him and said there's something important to ask you about." Serenity patted my back as we sat down and ate our dinner.  
  
"Haven't you forgot that the phone's down?"  
  
"I thought about that too. But I figure that you could probably lend a phone or something. I guess it's not necessary now."  
  
"Huh? Not necessary? Why?"  
  
"Didn't Kaiba just give you his cell phone?" I choked on the sushi that I've just swallowed.  
  
"Oof. . ." I patted my chest to get that stuck sushi down while Serenity rushed to get some water. Finally, I'm saved from that choking sushi. Thanks to Serenity and the water she got from the school's water cooler.  
  
"Are you alright Joan?" She asked with worried writing all over her face.  
  
"How. . . how did you know that?" I panted for air as I asked.  
  
"I saw him sent you back and I saw him gave you the phone. Is there a matter with that? But anyway Joan, do you have any idea that you and Kaiba actually looked cute together?" This time, I choked on the water I'm gulping down.  
  
~After dinner. . .~  
  
'I'll make sure that Serenity stays away from Tristen from today onwards. Kaiba and me? Cute? Ridiculous!' I punched the button on the phone as I thought angrily about what Serenity had said about what Tristen *emphasis here* had said.  
  
RING RING. . . RING RING. . . Here I am, calling Duke. And I'm making sure if it's some dumb thing he wanted me calling him about, I'll skin him alive. Damn Tristen what do you mean by we ARE cute. Alright, I agree I'm cute but that rich jerk doesn't. He totally sucks and I hate him.  
  
'No you doesn't. You think he's hot.' I heard a voice coming from the back of my head.  
  
"Hot? Ewww. . . well. . . maybe he could be. . . but he still sucks. . ." I murmured to myself. As I heard someone picks up the phone.  
  
"Hello? This is Duke Devlin."  
  
"Hello Duke. Joan here. Serenity said you've something important to ask me." 'And it better be important or I'll skin you alive.' I decided to keep the last part to myself.  
  
"Erm well. . . you see Joan. . I was thinking. . . Mmh. . ." I can hear that Duke seems to be hesitating about something. And he's taking damn long to answer that question. Hope Kaiba doesn't kill me if he's phone bill goes too high.  
  
'You know he don't sucks. See, he's considerate by giving you his phone.'  
  
"He just wanna contact me. That's all."  
  
'Erm well. . . maybe he does. . . but he still doesn't sucks and you shouldn't think that way. You know why?'  
  
"Yeah. . . Like I wanna know that. I don't care." Maybe I care, but I don't wanna know either. Okay, maybe he's hotter than he seems but that isn't the point.  
  
'I know you do. Do you wanna know?' That voice tempted me. I shifted in the couch I'm sitting in.  
  
"Maybe. . . it won't hurt to know. Right?'" I hesitated but decided that it's no big deal.  
  
'Well. . . it won't hurt of course. It's no big deal anyway. You just like him. That's all.'  
  
"Oh. . . I just like him. . ." I repeated what the voice just said. Hey wait a second. . .  
  
"What did you say!" I shrieked.  
  
"Whoa you don't have to shout Joan. . . I didn't say anything yet." Duke's voice enters my ear again. Eh? What did he say? Hey. . . where did that 'know-it-all' voice go?  
  
"Hello?" I mumbled. No reply. There's only Duke's voice in the receiver.  
  
"You see Joan. . . you know that new amusement park that has just opened last week?"  
  
"Mmh. . . Yeah. . . so?" This is impossible. I could never like that obnoxious guy! Well I admit he may be hot and sexy and everything. . . But he ain't my type, is he? Damn it. . . Why am I even thinking about this question.  
  
"So. . . are you free this Friday?"  
  
"Mmh. . . I should be. . ." I mumbled again, not paying much attention to Duke. I don't really like him. . . do I? Well. . . I AM a guy. . . and he's a guy too. . . and we hated each other. . . maybe he hated me. . . I don't really hate him. . . he just irritate me. . . I wonder if he ever went on a date. . .  
  
"Earth to Joan!" I snapped out of my trance in thinking of Kaiba and me holding hands strolling in the park. Wait a second. . . what am I thinking of! I shook my head and turn all my attention to the now annoyed Duke.  
  
"I'm sorry Duke. . . I kinda drifted off. . . You see. . . I'm kinda tired after the whole project thing. . . Can you repeat what you said again?" It isn't completely a lie. I am tired.  
  
"Well. . . I'm thinking of asking you for a date this Friday." He asked casually. Oh. . . a date. . . Wait. . .  
  
"WHAT!!?" I shrieked again.  
  
"Please Joan. . . just one date?" He begged. Oh no way I'm ever gonna go on a date with Duke Devlin! What the hell is happening to my life? Firstly Kaiba started kissing me. Second Duke wanted to ask me for a date. What's next? Someone proposing to me? Better not.  
  
"Well. . . I'm not so sure about this date thing Duke. . ."  
  
"Please Joan. . . just once. . . I'll do anything for you."  
  
"What's with the persistence, Duke?" I asked, puzzled. Duke isn't those kinda guys that go begging for a date from someone, unlike Tristen. He may be a jerk too but I know he's cool about all this things.  
  
"Well you see. . . Tristen bet 100 bucks that I can't get a date with you and I bet 100 bucks saying that I can." I could hear Duke smiling sheepishly over the phone.  
  
"YOU WHAT!!?" I screamed again. I hoped I have not disturbed Serenity.  
  
"Please Joan! Just this once? I do anything to return you the favor."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Alright. I want 40 bucks from your winnings."  
  
"40? How about 30?"  
  
"50."  
  
"Whoa. . . Now I know what's not to bargain with a woman."  
  
"Take it or leave it." I threatened.  
  
"Alright. 50. So. . . you see on Friday after school then?"  
  
"Yeah. . . Friday after school."  
  
"Alright! Thanks Joan!" I heard Duke 'hooray' as he hung up the phone. At least it's worth the money. He'll better treat me to the amusement park or I'll still skin him. I was just getting changed when the phone suddenly rang again. It must be Kaiba! I rushed over and picked up the phone. Hey. . . what's with the excitement anyway? I don't like him. I don't like him!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is that Joan?" A familiar deep voice came out of the receiver. It is Kaiba! Eep!!! Alright. I got enough of this kinda excitement. What's wrong with me?  
  
"Kaiba?" I asked, even though the answer is obvious. I heard a snort from the other side.  
  
"Who else can it be. You boyfriend? I gave you this phone. Who else could call?" I head him said sarcastically. Alright. He's not cool.  
  
"Whatever. What do you want." I scowled at the way he teased me. I felt my face go red when the image of him come into my head again when he say 'boyfriend'. NO WAY! I'm ain't getting a boyfriend and if I am, it won't be him!  
  
"I've just checked my schedule with my secretary. I'm only free this Friday."  
  
"Mmh. . . sorry Kaiba. . . I'm not free this Friday. . ." He remained silent. This is unnerving.  
  
"What's on?"  
  
"Huh?" His question is hazy.  
  
"What do you have on Friday. You joined any club?"  
  
"Oh. . . no I don't. . . I just have a date with Duke." I figured that he doesn't matter to him but it seems to.  
  
"You WHAT?" Whoa. . . what's with his temper?  
  
"I'm sorry Kaiba. Can't we do it this weekend or sometime next week?"  
  
"I'm going for a business trip this weekend and returning next Thursday night. Which most probably leave us with Friday morning in school to settle all of the remaining portion of the project and I think that's not enough time."  
  
"Don't tell me I'm gonna do it alone?"  
  
"No you're not. I want my passing grade."  
  
"Hey. . . do you mean that I'll cause us two to fail if I do this alone?"  
  
"What else?"  
  
"You. . ." Fume started sprouting from my head. I'm not that bad in Biology! At least, I'm not the worst in class. . .  
  
"Tell you what, I'll try to work this out again tonight and I'll tell you of the changes tomorrow. How relaxing you are, going on a date with Duke this Friday. Hope that he has enough good luck to wear your bad luck off." Kaiba snickered as he teased me about the date with Duke. What's with him anyway?  
  
"You sounded like you're jealous."  
  
"What!!? Dream on!" I could hear that Kaiba seems to get a little flustered there. I sneered and teased him more.  
  
"At least he doesn't pounce on me when he's naked with only a towel wrapped around him." I remembered the scene from just now and realizing myself blushing deeply. What's with that stupid girl hormones again!?  
  
"I. . . Oh whatever. . ." *click* I heard Kaiba put down the phone. Hey! How there he hung up on me! Hmpf! I thought angrily as I changed out of my uniform. I took out a baggy sleeping pants and shirt and slipped them on. They're almost dropping off! It fitted well when I'm still Joey. . .  
  
I grumbled and grumbled on as I sat down at the table and work on the homework under the candlelight.  
  
"It can't get any worst." I mumbled as I sighed. . . and the candle went off. Damn it.  
  
@.@ End of Chapter @.@  
  
Moon: End of chapter! Well. . . please review and the next chapter will come sooner if there's enough of them!  
  
Yami Moon: It just depends on her mood to upload them. She like seeing people suffer you know. That's one of our hobby.  
  
Moon: Yeah whatever. Just stay tune folks. More exciting things coming up! And the Seto/Joan actions in just a couple more chapters!  
  
Yami Moon: I like torturing people too. But I like torturing my hikari more. Guess what, my hikari's gonna torture Seto by letting Joan. . . *get hit by a hammer on the head* Ouch! That hurts!  
  
Moon: Revealing and you die! *evil grin* This is just great. . . I've just thought up of another way to torture both Joan and Seto. . .  
  
Joan and Seto: *sweatdropped*  
  
Moon: Any of you volunteer to be a sadist? *evil aura*  
  
Yami Moon: I wonder what's going on in your brain now. Better run for it now or it's never! *YM, Seto and Joan dashes off*  
  
Moon: Hehe. . . please R&R! I'll be processing the chapters in the meantime. . . Mwahahahahaha!!! *More evil aura* 


	3. Romeo and Juliet

My Other DNA  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alostblackcat: Thankie for reminding me about me grammar. . . hehe. . . I tend to get carried away and lost track of them. . . you see. . . all my marks on my English compositions are penalized 'cause of my grammar *sobs* thanks anyway!!!  
  
ColeyCarissa: I love Joan this name too! I think it sounded strong but feminine at the same time. . . kinda fits Joey. . . thanks about the grammar. . . One breast? Uh-oh. . . Honto ni Gomen ne!!!!!!!  
  
Bsuki: Thankie thankie!!! Hehe. . . I'm so happy. . . But there are much more nicer fics than mine. . . hehe. . .  
  
Kitkat: oh. . . dun worry about Duke and Joan. . . that's part of my plot too. . . hehe. . . read on and ya know what I'm up to!! Mwahahahahaha!!!  
  
Freewater: I was worrying about dat porn site thingie at first. . . but since ya like it, it's great!!!!! ;p  
  
PunkdDragon: I sure love torturing. . . hehehehehheh. . . *evils*  
  
Devilraptor: thankie thankie thankie thankie (x1000000000. . .) I finally have a beta!!! I'll be sending chapters to you soon. . . after this chap. . . and hope you don't have much of a trouble proofreading it. . .  
  
Velvetina: Thankie for reading again!!!!  
  
Emberald flames: I've updated! I can't make the effect permanent 'cause of me plot. . . that might probably unravel itself if I went too fast this chap and I think I did. . .  
  
Riley Shi-Anne: Pointers? Eh. . . let's see. . . Mmh. . . Just follow your heart and write. . . n brain too of course. . . though sometimes I spend my time typing for over three pages and deleting them again because they didn't turn out the way I expected them to. . . oh. . . and share your ideas [crazy ideas for me] wit your readers!!! Write good ideas down before you forget them too!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moon: Welcome back to the crazy world of my Yami and me! Wahoo!!! I've so much reviews!!! Yeah!! Hahahahaha!!!!!! I'm feeling so high!!!!!!!!!!! Mwahahahahahaha!!!! *high pitch laughter*  
  
Yami Moon: Damn it. . . the crazy personality again. You have four tests tomorrow. Don't you?  
  
Moon: Test? Baddie!!!!!! Test is baddie!!! Wahoo!!!!! *twirl round and round*  
  
Yami Moon: I have a bad feeling about this chapter. *grabs script and scan through* And I'm right. *Eyes widen in shock*  
  
Seto: *grabs from YM who turned into stone, cracked into dust and blown away* WHAT DID YOU MADE ME DO!!!?? *frozen in track*  
  
Joan: Let me see it. *perched over frozen Seto and reads* My part isn't that bad. You two are exaggerating!  
  
Seto: Of course you get all the good parts. Moon's the one who favors and adores you. *glares*  
  
Joan: So. . . that explains why I'm always at the bottom! Yami Moon's the one who has been writing the lemons! Unfair! *YM and Seto exchange high fives while Joan pouts and ignore Seto. Moon continues twirling in circles*  
  
Seto: Sorry Joan. . . Joan? *went over to please Joan*  
  
Yami Moon: Hey what about the disclaimers? *Seto and Joan make out while Moon continue twirling. Sweatdrops* Whatever. We do not own anything that got to do with Yugioh and this fic contains shonen-ai and is rated R for language (some of it). Lemon is in the later chapters. Please review after you read and we hope you like it! Thanks for everyone who reviewed earlier!  
  
'. . .' – Thinking ". . ." - Speaking  
  
Chapter 3: Romeo and Juliet  
  
~ Next day in school. . .~  
  
"Bye Serenity! See you after school!" Joan waved to her sister as she walked into her own classroom.  
  
"Joan! You're here! Do you know that you make my day brighter than usual? You're the light of my life!" The moment Joan walked into the classroom, Duke harassed her hand with kisses.  
  
"That's. . . my pleasure. . ." Joan said irritably as she pull her hand away from the overly affectionate Duke. She then heard a snort from a corner of the room and realized that it's from Seto, who had looked down into his book again after Joan looked his way. She suddenly blushes and mentally reprimanded herself for that.  
  
"Joan, the date on Friday's still on right?" Duke asked excitedly as Tristen threw him a glare. Seto had thrown Duke a death glare too when he heard that but it's not noticed by Joan and co. Joan nodded as she tried to fight her blush down. She walked to her seat and took out the cell phone, which belonged to Seto. She walked over to Seto while Duke collected 100 bucks from Tristen.  
  
"Here." She held out her hand with the phone in it, wanting to return it to Seto. But he just ignored her and looked up a while later.  
  
"What?" He just looked at her hand and made no motion to take the phone from her hand.  
  
"Your cell phone. Don't you want it?" Seto just looked up at Joan, which in turn made her blush a little, and he dug his hand into his pocket.  
  
"Keep that one. I don't need it anymore." He said as he took out another phone of the same model and showed Joan.  
  
"Er. . . Thanks. . ." Joan was just wondering why Seto's being so kind when he completed his sentence a second later.  
  
"I will never be caught dead carrying a cell phone with a puppy's scent on it." He snickered when he saw fumes sprouting from Joan's head.  
  
"Fine!" Joan stomped back to her seat, she's clutching her fists so tightly the cell phone might crack! 'And I thought he was so kind to actually give me a personal cell phone. Jerk!' Joan sat down fuming.  
  
'Aww. . . don't say that! You know absolutely well that you don't hate him! Although he may be sort of a jerk. . . but perhaps it's his way of showing affection for you!'  
  
"Affection?" Joan blushed again at the thought of Seto liking her. She stops immediately when she notices that the voice appeared again. "Hey! You're back!" She exclaimed and that causes half the class to look at her quizzically.  
  
'Yes. . . I know you're happy I'm back. But please. . . you don't have to speak out loud! I can hear you. Just do whatever Yugi does when he talks to Yami through their mind link.'  
  
'Hmm. . . sorry.' Joan said sheepishly. 'Hey! How do you know about Yugi and Yami?'  
  
'Don't forget I'm you!'  
  
'Huh? Me? How?'  
  
'That's for me to know and you to find out. Heheheh. . .'  
  
'Hey! Don't be so mean! C'mon! Tell me!' Joan pauses for a while but hears no reply. 'Damn. . . that voice's off again.'  
  
"Morning Joan!" Joan snapped out of her trance and saw that Yugi had just arrived.  
  
"Hey Yugi! Hey Yami!" Joan gave a small wave as the almost identical lover walked over to her. Yami had attended school because he wanted to be by Yugi's side.  
  
"What are you daydreaming about? The date with Duke?" Yugi teased.  
  
"Nah. . . of course not. Wasn't looking forward to it either." Joan just waved it off as she took a small peek at the reading Seto, who's just a few seats beside hers. Yugi didn't notice it, but Yami did. Great eyes for details, this guy.  
  
'I wonder if he's still mad at me. . . hey. . . it's not my business even if he is!' Joan pouted and placed her hand with her head in it on the table with a loud angry 'THUD'.  
  
"Cool it Joan. You don't have to be so unhappy about the date even if you're forced. I've heard about it. But Duke's pretty excited about it, don't let him down." Yami said coolly, circling his arms around Yugi at the same time.  
  
"I'm not unhappy about it. . ."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. . . I guess. . . Just irritated."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About that jerk Kai. . . Erm. . . About the date of course!" Joan realized that Yami had been prompting her all along and she nearly let the reason of her bad mood out.  
  
"'Kai'?" Too late Joan, Yami had it figured out. He gave her a sly grin and walked off with Yugi looking completely confused.  
  
'Fuck. . . Yami's up to something, and I bet a million bucks that it can't be anything good.'  
  
'Matchmaking with Kaiba seems like something good Joan.' That voice.  
  
'Oh. . . it's you again. No way! Matchmaking? Over my dead body. Hey. . . but how do you know that Yami might be trying to match us up?'  
  
'Great minds think alike.' Joan snorted at this comment.  
  
'I don't have a great mind.'  
  
'Yeah you don't. . . but that doesn't mean I don't too.'  
  
'You said you were me! Who are you actually anyway?' Pauses. . . 'Damn it. . . it's off again.'  
  
"Alright class! Put away all your books and get ready for your surprise test this morning!" The bell went off as the mathematics teacher marched into the classroom announcing about the test. Everybody including Joan groaned, a surprise MATH test first thing in the morning indicates the day's going to be worst.  
  
'The God of bad luck seems to love me, doesn't he?' Joan thought as she rolled her eyes and get ready for the test. . .  
  
~ After test. . . [Skipping time here] Literature time! ~  
  
Joan yawned as she stared blankly at the pages she was supposed to be reading. Literature isn't her best subject. The day, like Joan anticipated, had not went well. She practically can't do half her math test questions and after that, they had to read up on this short extract from the play 'Romeo and Juliet' and selected pupils will have to act it out later.  
  
Joan yawned again. She had read the same paragraph over and over again umpteen times but none of the sentences sinks into her head, not that she doesn't understand them, Joey Wheeler's not as thick as you think he is, it's just that she's extremely bored by them. She finally given up and decided to observe her surrounding.  
  
Her gaze falls in Yugi who was absolutely captured by the story and his eyes seems to tear up. She then saw Yami, who's beside Yugi, looking at him affectionately with an expression he rarely shows. 'Just like Kaiba. . .' Joan started to wonder whether Seto do have such an expression. She realized it a few seconds later and shook her heads to clear thoughts of Seto.  
  
She continued observing Yami for a while before finding it boring and moved on. He then found Ryou, frequently labeled as a model student by teachers, was not reading the extract! Instead, he had decided to look affectionately at the sleeping Bakura right beside him too. Bakura was forced by Ryou to school but he came partially because he doesn't want to lose to Yami too. Joan's imagination soon carried her into thinking about Seto's sleeping face too. . .  
  
Seto's head is on the table, his eyes closed and his perfect lip's a little apart. His brown bangs falls softly over his delicately closed lids and it made him looks gentle. A soft and peaceful expression gracing his face, much unlike his normal cold and unfathomable expression, looking sweet. She blushes at her adorable imagination of Seto's sleeping face but soon shook it off again as she still can't believe that she had actually a slight crush on Seto.  
  
She then turned to face her best friend, Tristen Taylor, and most obviously, he can't be reading the boring extract too. Instead, she found him drooling and daydreaming most probably about Serenity and she instantly felt like punching him straight in the face. 'He better not have any fantasies about Serenity or I'll personally send him to hell.'  
  
She calmed down and continue glancing around, looking down at the extract constantly when the teacher looked her way. Her gaze then settled on Duke, who's diligently reading the extract much to her surprise. But it's wasn't much of a shock considering Duke has rather good results too, implementing that he do study, although most of his time was spent flirting.  
  
Lastly, her gaze falls on her rival cum crush which she doesn't even know of. Unknowingly, her gaze softened when she saw Seto's face. She observed every smallest detail on his face while Seto was reading the extract. Like usual, his face contains no emotions. But Joan unconsciously just enjoyed looking at his face.  
  
Seto's eyes moving from left to right constantly and he seems to absorbing the content well. She observed his perfect complexion and pale skin that looks soft and smooth. Her gaze moves to his absolutely hot, sexy lips and down further to his neck. He had not buttoned the first few buttons probably due to the fact that it's rather humid that day and that revealed a pale slim throat that normally Joan didn't noticed.  
  
'I wonder how it tasted. . .' Joan obliviously licked her lips and her eyes were fixed on Seto's throat, his Adam's apple, and his collarbone that was surprisingly visible too. Suddenly, his throat was covered by his hands and Joan let out a small growl inaudible to anybody except herself. She unconsciously looked back up into Seto's face and realized her had noticed that she was staring. Their eyes met and Joan looked away immediately and blushed furiously when she realized what she had just done.  
  
'Aright dumb, dumb Joey Wheeler. . . or Joan Wheeler in this case. . . blah. . . this doesn't matter. What's with me anyway? Staring at his neck that way. I probably seems blood thirsty' Joan took a little glimpse at Seto again. Luckily Seto was back to reading, but the only difference was the small almost invisible smile on his face.  
  
'Huh?' Joan was stumped by what she saw but her thoughts were disturbed by the teacher's voice. Mr. Takaishi, an old teacher with silvery white hair and poor memory was their literature teacher this year.  
  
"Alright everyone! Enough with the reading! To let you grasp the content better, I'll be picking two pupils to act out the extract. I expect good acting and no tomfoolery about this!" Everyone groaned and slumped over their desk, dreaded about began called. The teacher proceeded in shuffling the pile of cards where he had everybody's name on it. He stopped a little while after and read the name on the first card.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, would you kindly do as the favor to take the role of Romeo." It wasn't a request, it was a command. Seto glared at the teacher, surprisingly, the glare took no effect as the teacher stood his ground. Seto therefore compiled and stepped up front, but stopped in front of the teacher and stared at him through his glasses.  
  
"Mr. Takaishi, just in case, I would like to ask. Am I suppose to act the part where Romeo kisses Juliet too?" Seto smirked satisfactorily as he saw the shock on the teacher's face. Mr. Takaishi immediately held up his paper, the extract, and started scanning through. He coughed and looked up at Seto, who is inches taller than him.  
  
"Well Mr. Kaiba, I wouldn't mind if you act it out," he pauses and lots of squeals can be heard from the girls, "but," groans were heard this time, "I suggest not because it may put both you and the selected girl in a difficult position." Joan snorted at this comment as she knew that all the girls, except her and Tea or so, would love to get that kiss from Seto.  
  
'The girls would go crazy if they knew that you already had had a kiss from Kaiba. . .' The voice in her head giggled.  
  
'I didn't ask for it! And before you disappear again, mind telling me who are you?' Joan screamed at the voice.  
  
'Nah. . . that's for me to know and you to find out. Second time I've told you this today!' The voice cackled evilly and disappeared again. Joan rolled her eyes. The teacher had just started to shuffle when a girl suddenly stood up from her seat.  
  
"I would love to volunteer for the part of Juliet, Mr. Takaishi!!!" Sofia Smith, the infamous slut of the class volunteer. Signs of drool is visible at the corner of her mouth, imagining what she must be thinking! *add horror stricken face here*  
  
Seto rolled his eyes as Joan tried to muffle her laughter. Most of the girls stared daggers at Sofia while the guys tried to muffle their laughter too.  
  
"I'm very please to have a volunteer Miss Smith, but I would like this to be fair as I can see lots of girls are volunteering too." Yes, besides Sofia, lots of girls had raised their hands too. Joan stared at the teacher as if the sky had crashed down on her. "Miss Joan Wheeler, may you please take the role of Juliet." The teacher read off the name on the card he had picked out.  
  
"WHAT!!! WITH HIM AGAIN?!" She shouted. Surprise by the works of fate that she gets to work with Seto again.  
  
'No way am I gonna act with him! Besides, I don't even understand what the hell this extract is talking about!'  
  
'Aww. . . stop denying Joan dear. I know you wanted to act with Kaiba!' The voice had surprisingly appeared again.  
  
'You again.'  
  
'Hey! Where's my welcome party?' The voice complained at Joan's bored tone but Joan took no noticed, instead she started protesting to the teacher with no avail. Thus, she had no choice but to drag her feet to the front of the class, earning jealousy looks from fans of Seto.  
  
"You may start now, Miss Wheeler, Mr. Kaiba. And please make this an exciting short play." The teacher took a seat while Seto and Joan get ready, Joan with an extremely pissed off face.  
  
'Am I really that of a nuisance?' Seto thought sadly when he saw Joan's reaction as he began the play.  
  
~ Short note: This is the extract where Romeo attends the Capulet's banquet and met Juliet for the first time. The lines would be in {. . .} to distinguish them. And I just like typing those lines out so don't blame me.  
  
Any quotes in the next part of this fic do not belong to me but Shakespeare. I've the brief explanation of what the hell they're talking about after each line in [. . .]so as to keep myself from getting confused too. ~  
  
Seto took Joan's hand in his [instruction of the play], while Joan got a shock when he did that and jerked her hand away from him with a deep blush.  
  
"Wh. . . What are you doing!?" She shouted out in shocked as she brings her delicate hand away from Seto. The class burst out laughing while Seto sighed.  
  
"Just in case you don't know, the play had started and I'm just going according to the instructions, and I'm doing it against my own will do quit acting like a bitch and start acting." Seto scowled at Joan and took her hand roughly again, causing her to whimper out in shock and pain. His grip immediately soften with he heard the whimper, not wanting to hurt Joan.  
  
{If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two brushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.}  
  
[Rough touch of his hand. His kiss is the gentle sin which will smooth away the rough one committed by his hand]  
  
Seto said fluently as he steps closer to Joan, a hand in his as he looked passionately into her eyes. That causes the girls to whine out in disappointment and jealousy and causes Joan to widen her eyes in shock and embarrassment. She had not thought that Seto would be so involved in acting that small dumb play so well.  
  
"Good pil. . . pil. . ." Joan tried to pronoun with a lot of difficulty, one reason because her English is poor, second because of the way Seto's looking at her, third because Seto's holding onto her hand. Seto rolled his eyes as he prompted Joan on the word. Joan muttered a thanks and proceeded with the rest of her lines.  
  
'Hmph. . . shouldn't have counted on her much anyway. . . maybe. . . I should play a small trick on her. . .' A small smirk appeared on Seto's face while he slowly prompted Joan throughout her lines. The passion in his eyes increased as he's deeply captivated by the way Joan pouts whenever she encounters a word she doesn't know, and all this is taken note by Yami.  
  
{Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm in holy palmers' kiss}  
  
[You wrong your hand too much to say that it had sinned for it shows a proper mannerly devotion in touching mine in this. Pilgrims touch the hands of saints' statues, and so the proper way for pilgrims, palmers, to show their devotion is hand to hand.]  
  
Joan managed to complete her line with much prompting from Seto who seems irritated to Joan but inside, he's enjoying to the fullest as he could admire his subject of fetish so up close.  
  
{Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?}  
  
{Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.}  
  
{O then, dear saint, let lips do what hand do: They pray, "Grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."}  
  
[Grant thou, i.e. let lips do what hands do, i.e. kiss]  
  
{Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.}  
  
["Saints, whether invisible in heaven, or in the form of statues, do not move physically, although they answer prayers". Juliet is giving Romeo permission to kiss her.]  
  
Seto and Joan managed to go through the next part of the exchange rather smoothly, as there's not much difficult words in them. But the problem is that Joan had not input any emotions into it as she obviously doesn't understand them and the fact that Seto had inched closer to her. She had moved a little back too, trying to stay as far away as possible from Seto.  
  
Clueless about what she had just said, Joan felt relieved to know that their short play would be over when Seto completed his lines. The kissing scene never crossing her mind as the teacher had mentioned that it doesn't have to be acted out. Unknown to her, Seto had a different thought in mind, and the part where every fan of Seto dreaded came with Romeo's last line of this extract.  
  
{Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.}  
  
[Then keep still, while I kiss you.]  
  
A sly smirk appeared on Seto's face as he took a bold step towards Joan, letting go of her hand which Joan is very grateful of. But, her eyes widen as she felt his hands slipped behind her and hold her in place, not giving her any space to move back.  
  
She stared in horror as Seto tilted her head up to face him as she tried to turn away to hide her blush as a result from Seto's closeness. Girls and guys, including the teacher, gasped and were too shock to move because of Seto's sudden action. Passion azure bores into dazed honey. Joan blushed as she felt herself drown into the deep sea of cerulean while Seto inched closer.  
  
Bit by bit, Seto began to lean in, his eyes slowly sliding close as Joan felt her eyes being tempted to close too. The distance between them disappeared as their eyes shut and lips locked. Both their brains were numbed by the sweetness of each other's lips as they slowly tasted them.  
  
Joan's hands wrapped her hands around Seto's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss as she opened her mouth to let Seto's begging tongue in. Seto in turn wrapped his arms tighter around Joan, blushing as he felt Joan's body pressed against his. He moaned as Joan sucked on his tongue. Both of them unaware of the amount of girls that had fainted due to Seto's act, and the amount of guys whose heart wrenched in pain, including Duke, by the way Joan is reacting.  
  
'dark chocolate. . .' Joan registered Seto's taste in her brain as she sucked on Seto's tongue. 'Wait a second. . . WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!!!!' Her eyes immediately flew open and with all her might, she pushed Seto away from her as she fell to the floor herself.  
  
"Ouch. . ." Joan stood up painfully, hand on her butt as she looked up to with a face redder than the reddest tomato on Earth. She saw Seto with two fingers on his lips while he smirked smugly, certainly satisfied with the make-out session he had with her in front of the whole class.  
  
'Wait. . . the whole class?!! Oh. . . I'm dead meat. . .' She rolled her eyes angrily and groaned inwardly as she peeped at the class with fainted girls and people with their jaws on the floor. She growled as she saw Yami gave her a wink and a thumbs-up. Her head snapped back to Seto again as she heard a snicker from him. She exploded in anger as she felt humiliated and violated by what Seto had done.  
  
"YOU PRICK!!! Who are you to humiliate me in front of so many people? To think you're Seto Kaiba, you went back on your words about not kissing me again!!!!!" Joan screamed at the top of her lungs at Seto. Seto, obviously shocked by Joan's anger, stood there staring at her.  
  
"Again?" Duke gasped and looked more shock after listening to Joan outburst. Joan felt herself become redder - if possible – and ran out of the classroom after muttering something about going to the bathroom, leaving guys and girls and a teacher staring at Seto.  
  
~ Seto's POV, when they were kissing. . . ~  
  
'Vanilla and honey. . . what a weird combination. . .' I thought as I explored Joan's mouth, a moan escaped my mouth when I felt Joan sucking my tongue. I ignored the sobs and sounds of fainting girls as I continued tasting the mouth of my crush cum soon-to-be lover - if she accept me. The scent and taste and warmth of Joan are already driving me crazy, making my thoughts incoherent.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a sharp push and my grip around Joan's waist loosen and I staggered a little back. My eyes flew opened and I saw Joan sitting on the floor. My mind immediately reviewed what had happen in that few seconds, my fingers flew to my lips and traced them as Joan's taste still lingered in my mouth.  
  
My lips uncontrollably turned into a smirk when I saw the blush that had settled on Joan's face. Yeah, I knew that I like Joan, since yesterday when she told me about her date with Duke. I totally lost my mood to work and went home straight.  
  
My attention went back to Joan when I heard her groan, then I saw her peeking the way of the class and turn as well, and seeing Yami gave her a wink and a thumbs-up. My thoughts went wild again.  
  
'What does that mean? Did Yami know something that I don't about Joan? A wink and a thumbs-up. . . does it mean that Joan likes me too?' I snickered at my own silly thought. There's no way Joan likes me back. I turn back at Joan, she's practically fuming! Not a good situation here. . .  
  
"YOU PRICK!!! Who are you to humiliate me in front of so many people? To think you're Seto Kaiba, you went back on your words about not kissing me again!!!!!" My heart shattered.  
  
'Her face. . . it's just pure anger. . . and. . . there's humiliation and violation in her eyes. . . Oh great. . . what did I just do?' My mind went blank. Now I've done it, Joan would never forgive me.  
  
"Again?" I heard my supposed love rival gasped. This is just great. I saw Joan's face turn redder, if possible, and ran out of the room. I stared at the retreating back of Joan as she exited the room and I froze there for a good few minutes before Mr. Takaishi broke the silence.  
  
"That. . . was certainly. . . a good play," He shrugged. "I expect all of you to write me at least an one page essay elaborating on the extract and I expect it to be in by next week." Just as the Mr. Takaishi finishes with his sentence, the school bell indicating lunch rang. The students groaned at their taxing homework and shuffled out of the classroom to the cafeteria.  
  
I sighed as I desperately move out of the room. I look around hopefully for glimpse of Joan but found none. I sighed again. What am I going to do?  
  
~ Joan's POV ~  
  
"Damnitdamnitdamnitdamnit!!!!!!!!!" I screamed in the girls' bathroom while slashing water on my face. I propped myself up with my hands and stared at the wet me in the mirror. "Damn it Kaiba. What are you doing to me?" I whispered to myself.  
  
'He's just making you realize how much you love him.' I heard that obnoxious voice rang in my ear.  
  
"Shut the crap. I'm not falling for him." I said out loud, since there's no one in the bathroom now.  
  
'Stop kidding yourself Joey. You know you do have feeling for him. Then how can you explain why you had enjoyed feasting your eyes on his neck and enjoying the kiss you two ha. . .'  
  
"I said shut up!" I shouted, cupping my hands at my ears, trying to shut the voice up, but in vain of course, the voice's in my head.  
  
'Yeah, yeah. . . continue denying your feeling Joey Wheeler. But let me tell you this: You are falling for Seto Kaiba. No mistakes.'  
  
"Who are you to tell me this? Plus, I'm a guy. A perfectly straight guys who are interested in girls, not guys." I felt a little weird saying this while I'm in a girl's body, but nonetheless, I am a guy.  
  
'Yeah you're a guy. Heard of gay? Well. . . if you insist that you like girls, do you know what's bisexual?'  
  
"I not stupid, you freak. And I'm not bisexual. I don't care what you say, and who are you to lecture me." I scowled at the nagging voice.  
  
'I'm you.'  
  
"Yeah. . . you're me. . . and next you'll be telling me that I was Yami's wife in Ancient Egypt." I snickered at the voice's answer.  
  
'You weren't. But I'm not kidding. But. . . well, you can't say that I'm really you in what sense. . . but the body your using now, it's mine.'  
  
"Huh? What do you mean that it's yours? It's mine!" Things are getting lots more confusing and I do not want to know about this, something weird is going on around here. I heard the voice sigh.  
  
'Close your eyes. I'll explain things to you.' I frowned, close my eyes? 'Trust me, just close them.' I shrugged and closed my eyes. The second I closed it, I felt dizzy, hit the cold, wet floor of the restroom and lost my conscious.  
  
x.X End of Chapter X.x  
  
Moon: *sob sob* I failed another of my physics test!!!! Boo hooooo. . . *Cried into Seto's arms, who is in shock*  
  
Yami Moon: You always fail them. But you scored over 80 for your biology didn't you? *Rolled her eyes*  
  
Joan: Yeah. . . physics the only subject you always fail. And could you please get out off Seto's arm? *vein popped out*  
  
Moon: Alright. . . so, how's this chapter? It seems a little boring and wordy don't you think so? *gets out of Seto while Joan take her place*  
  
Joan: Yeah it really sucks. . . so what's with that eerie voice and me losing my conscious anyway?  
  
Moon: *tears accumulate at Joan's insults* Yami!!!!!!  
  
Yami Moon: *comfort Moon* Don't insult my hikari Joan. That's the plot you know. . . Everything that's gonna happen is gonna be OUCH!!! *got kicked on the shin by Moon*  
  
Moon: I told you not to reveal any secrets!!!!!!! *pouts* But anyway. . . I know this chap isn't up to standard 'cause I'm currently busy with school and that ever-so-irritating writer's block that's gonna hit me soon. Sorry if Seto seems too OOC also. . . I tried. . .  
  
Yami Moon: Everything's gonna turn out fine. . . As long as you stay on track. . . Well, please review and tell us what you expect of Seto and Joan. . . and try guessing what that voice's there for. . . Thanks! 


	4. The Truth Being Told

****

My Other DNA

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Belletiger: Thanks for the idea! I'm using it for this chappie! It'll be fun!

Freewater: I was afraid the Romeo and Juliet thing would bore you readers… I'm glad you like it! But I can't really claim credits for the translation though… it's not done by me…

Anime Crew: Aww… thanks for the support! Sorry to keep you waiting!

Alostblackcat: Thank you… but… well… I can't say that she should be lovable actually… hehe… you'll eventually get what I mean.

Povlyn: The mystery will be revealed in this chapter!!! Enjoy!

Velvetina: Sorry for the extremely late update! My computer broke down twice in a month this time round… lost this chap twice… we're planning to get a new one soon… that's quite a relief…

SGCred: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take so long! Well… thanks for reading! I'm felt so honored! Oh… Joan isn't gonna confess to Seto first… I suppose… she's stubborn… and so is Seto… hehe… Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moon: Sorry for updating late! My computer was so 'kind' to me by breaking down twice without warning and this chapter was lost twice… And every time it's a little different when I typed them up again… *sigh* I must apologize to devil_raptor, who had kindly proofread it for me but unfortunately, the data's gone as well… Sorry!!!!

Yami Moon: She had learnt her lesson and kept a copy in the diskette this time. This chap was further delayed because she decided to start another fic… OUCH! *got knocked on head with a frying pan*

Moon: It was suppose to be a surprise!! How could you reveal the secret like this! Boo hoo!!!!!!!! *ran into Seto's arms*

Joan: Hey! Seto's mine! And I thought you like me better!

Moon: But you're a girl now. And I've recently developed a fetish for Seto's neck. *eyed Seto's delicious neck lustfully and licked her lips.*

Seto: Erm… help? *tried to push Moon away*

Joan: Hey that's your fault for turning me into a girl! And when can I get my body back!!? *helps Seto drag Moon away* Seto's mine!!! Mine!!!!

Yami Moon: While they continue to fight, let me do the disclaimers. We do not own Yugioh and this fic is rated R for language and for later chaps. Mmh… oh ya, if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, then get outta here. We don't like people coming in to flame saying why we think Joey's gay and he clearly had a thing for Mai, like what we had gotten for 'Damsel in Distress'. So just stay away if you don't approve of gays. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: The Truth Being Told

~ In the previous chapter ~

'I'm you.'  
  
"Yeah. . . you're me. . . and next you'll be telling me that I was Yami's wife in Ancient Egypt." I snickered at the voice's answer.  
  
'You weren't. But I'm not kidding. But. . . well, you can't say that I'm really you in what sense. . . but the body your using now, it's mine.'  
  
"Huh? What do you mean that it's yours? It's mine!" Things are getting lots more confusing and I do not want to know about this, something weird is going on around here. I heard the voice sigh.  
  
'Close your eyes. I'll explain things to you.' I frowned, close my eyes? 'Trust me, just close them.' I shrugged and closed my eyes. The second I closed it, I felt dizzy, hit the cold, wet floor of the restroom and lost my conscious.  


~ Now onto the story… ~

'Aww… Where am I?' Joey asked himself as he woke up, with a splitting headache, he shielded his eyes from the rays of light that made it hurt. He then felt his head being cushioned on someone's lap. 'Hey, wait a second… Where's my hair?'

He sat up immediately and touched the back of his neck - short hair. He ran his eyes and hands down his chest - flat. He zipped down his jeans…

"I'm a guy! I'm a guy! I'm a guy!!!!!!!" He rejoiced and did a happy dance, when reality stepped in.

'Alright, I fainted in the girls' bathroom and what just happened?' He thought as he froze in his tracks and looked around the room. 'Hey! I'm home? This is weird.' His eyes landed on the bed, which he had laid a few moments ago, and found the owner of the lap.

"ARRRRRHGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! A-A-A-A- G-GHOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he fell to the ground and pushed all the way back till he hits the wall, pointing at the figure that is extremely familiar to him, Joan, besides the fact that she had blood red eyes.

"That's rude. I'm not a ghost. I'm Cleopatra. Nice to meet you!" She held out a hand and walked towards him.

'What the hell? What is this crap?' He thought, frightened, and looked at the red-eyed Joan with shock.

"Get up first, I'll explain to you. This is your soulroom, by the way." She smiled sweetly at Joey and he eyed her suspiciously before taking her hand and stood up.

He inspected her from head to toe. Besides her eyes, she looks exactly like Joan. A few inches shorter, and wearing some skimpy Ancient Egyptian clothing, which showed her perfect figure to Joey clearly.

'Oh gosh, now I understand why guys are hitting on me. She's damn hot!' Joey thought as he stared at the hot figure in front of him.

"Thank you." She said and Joey looked at her quizzically. "We're connected through telepathy. I can hear what you're thinking."

"WWWWWHHHHHHATTTTTTTTT!!!???? That's an outrage of privacy!" Joey screamed, embarrassed that she had heard what he had thought about her. "Erm… you're who?" He asked, trying to pronounce her name, which is extremely long.

"Just call me Cleo."

"Alright, Cleo. Who are you? And what is this? And where am I?"

"Slow down! One question at a time." Joey nodded dumbly. "Like I've told you, you're in your soulroom. I'm supposedly the soul reason for this curse and since I do not have a proper soulroom like Yami, for example, for I'm not a spirit trapped in some Millennium items thus I should be living here while you take over my body because I'm not used to this place."

"What? What do you mean by take over your body. And how do you know about Yami and the Millennium items?" He looked at Cleo, puzzled.

"Mmh… well, since this is my contemporary home till you manage to find the cure, I might as well explore it." Cleo shrugged while he mouthed an 'oh'. When he suddenly realized what she had just said...

"What!!!? There's a cure for this dumb thing??? Do you know it? You should know! You must know!!!" Joey pounced on Cleo and shook her by the shoulders till she sees stars.

"He-hey!! St-stop shaking meeee!!!!!!!!" Joey let go of her suddenly and she dropped to the ground, rubbing her temples.

"Cure?" He prompted her after the silence lingered for a good while. She seems to hesitate to answer when Joey was getting a little irritated.

"Well… actually, I don't know." She shook her head and held up her two hands. His eye twitched and he burst.

"What do you mean by you don't know!!? You caused it, although I've no idea why, so you find a cure for it!!!" He ascended on her again to shake her but she managed to escape from his evil clutches.

"Hold your horses! Let me explain!!! I myself do not even know what got me into this kind of hot soup. All I know is my name and you have to figure the cure out yourself because if I have a cure or this, I wouldn't be here in the first place! And from what you see, I'm at least three thousand years old and these few millenniums, I do not have a great life too! So don't blame me!!" She shouted out and tears started to appear in her eyes. She then fell onto the bed and began sobbing. Joey felt guilty for making her cry, for living in other people's body for three millenniums isn't a nice experience.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry." Joey put his hand on Cleo's shoulder and sat down beside her, wanting to comfort when…

"Alright. Now let me tell you all that I know so that we could be great friends." Her attitude changed 180 degrees and Joey sweatdropped.

"Well… alright…" He shrugged and listened to what Cleo had to say, she looks rather interesting.

"You see, I was punished, for some crimes I did during Ancient Egypt. But I simply don't remember why," Joey looked at her suspiciously. "Because it happened three thousand years ago dear. You tend to forget things so long ago."

"Mmh… then why don't you know about the cure?" He asked eagerly.

"I was _punished_. And if I know the cure, it wouldn't be a punishment and I could die in peace three thousand years ago." Cleo sighed at Joey's slow thinking process.

"Sorry." Joey muttered. "So? Why am I involved in this curse?"

"Mmh… I do remember something… it's about my brother… he's the main culprit actually." Cleo hesitated and answered _very _slowly. Joey nodded and wanted her to go on. "You see… I think we did something unforgivable and then… he died and I was punished."

"It got nothing to do with me still." Joey looked a little annoyed, knowing that Cleo is hiding things from him. Cleo sighed.

"Dogs sure are sensitive about things." She muttered.

"What?" Joey asked, unable to comprehend her words.

"Nothing… I guess I can't hide anything from you than. You see, we're related." Cleo gave Joey a serious face while Joey just burst out laughing.

"You're getting more and more ridiculous. I know we look a lot alike but related? No way, you're an Egyptian, I'm a Japanese." Joey gave Cleo a disbelieving look.

"You're not the one who lived three millenniums. You don't know anything that happened. Well, back to the topic. We're related because this curse was to punished not only be but our whole family. My brother's first son was the one who received the punishment for him and it would be passed down until eternity."

"What punishment is this?"

"We're not entitled to happiness. For you, to leave in fear of rejection from the girl or guy – that had happened before and I bet it might happen now – you loved. For me, to live in pain for not having my own body. Thus, this proves that we're related."

"What's this dumb thing? I'm stuck with a curse and this is all I know? Pathetic." Joey threw his hands into the air, still unable to believe what's happening to him.

"Well, we're stuck with it so we've to deal with it."

"I'm so damn unlucky."

"Blame it on your dad, he's the one who caused you to be a guy."

"It's not his fault. It's your fault."

"Fine, I apologize. Well, let's go back to what we're here for, besides explaining the reason behind this curse." Joey raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You mean you've forgotten?"

"I woke up with a splitting headache."

"That's because we don't have a millennium item to help us, we won't be doing this very often so it wouldn't be much of a problem. Now we better get to the topic before someone realizes you're missing for so long."

"Okay. What?"

"Well, I've pulled you in to show you the evidences of your love for Seto Kaiba. Follow me." Cleo gestured Joey to follow her out of this room to the next room which is connected by a door.

"I'm not in love with Seto Kaiba. He's a greedy, insensitive, pig-headed, selfish, irritating…"

"Yeah, I know I know… you don't have to list it all out. But he's sexy, handsome, attractive, adorable and huge too. That's what you've though before, don't you dare deny." Cleo cut Joey off before he could retaliate and he blushes different shades of red at the last comment Cleo had said about Seto.

"Fine. But it's true, although it's not my fault that I've actually barged in when he's changing. He didn't lock the door…" Joey kept on grumbling while they went through door after door.

"Hey, do you know if there's any relation between Seto Kaiba and High Priest Seth? They look uncannily too much alike." Cleo asked with a soft hesitant voice, not facing Joey who's walking behind her as they go through another door again.

"Yami said that Seto's the reincarnation of Seth. Damn! I called him Seto again. He's Kaiba! Kaiba!!!" Cleo cackled at Joey's denial about his feelings for Seto. "Hey, why are you asking about Seth? You interested in him or what? You should be living in the same era as them, don't you?" Joey nudged Cleo as he smiled at her cheekily.

"I hate him." Joey was taken aback by Cleo's straightforward answer and her dark facial expression. 'Yes, I hate him. I'll hate him for eternity. Even though we're… no, I should never think about this… yes, no way I should… but…'

"HEY CLEO!!!" She was brought out of her thinking by Joey's loud voice and a sudden pull from him and she noticed that she was nearly walking off the edge of a pathway, and she might be in danger if she falls over the edge. "Are you alright? Sorry if I said something wrong, but you don't have to scared me like this." Joey asked Cleo, who is leaning into his arms as she felt a little weak, with a concern voice. Joey blushed, you can't help getting turned on when a girl with such a hot body is leaning into you.

"It's not your fault don't worry. I'm alright, thank you." She said, balancing herself as she pushed away from Joey's chest. She then glanced at Joey's red face, "Don't be disloyal to Kaiba by looking at other girls' figure." She teased as Joey's eyes widen.

"I'm not being disloyal to Seto! Shit! I mean I don't like Se- Kaiba!!! I don't like him!" He shook his head violently as Cleo cackled at him. "And I bet he's just interested in that hot figure of yours." Joey mumbled.

"Maybe, but you just admitted you're jealous." Cleo snickered as Joey's face turn into darker shades of red.

"I- I did not!" He insisted as Cleo waved it off and continued walking. Joey just pouted, knowing he had lost this little argument, and followed the lead of Cleo. "Where are we going anyway?"

"I'm searching for something. There it is! I had purposely searched this door out and marked it since you kept denying you don't like Seto Kaiba. Now let's see how you explain this," Cleo looked at Joey mischievously as Joey cringed, wondering that it is.

Cleo then threw the door open and Joey saw lots of different photos of Seto Kaiba floating about in the room. Pictures where he's angry, sad, young, smiling, sleeping and even some provocative pictures! Joey blushed, he didn't remember having to have such thoughts about Seto before and even if he did, he should have just shook it off.

"So?" Cleo challenged. Joey tried to think of a good way to retort.

"It- it's just some stray thoughts and emotions that I thought he would have!" He grinned at his excellent answer.

"Oh… what about this kind of rousing images?" Cleo pointed to those images where Seto seems to be arching his back in pleasure, stretching seductively, and in very suggestive positions.

"It must be the aftermath of the day where I accidentally barged in when he's changing!" Joey retorted quickly. Cleo just shrugged and walked over towards the next marked door not so far away.

"Let's see you explain this." She smirked evilly and threw the door open. Moaning and groaning sounds came out of the room. Joey rushed into the room in shock at the noises and was even more stunned by what he saw.

He gasped as he saw Seto grasping his hips while he thrust deep into him and pumped his length. He himself was clutching onto Seto's shoulder with a death grip, screaming and shouting out in pleasure with every thrust into him.

Joey gasped out in shock as he felt himself getting aroused just at the sight of this. He then heard Cleo snickering beside him and he blushed till he imitates a tomato. He then pushed her out of the room and slammed the door shut just when he heard both of them screamed out each other's in bliss, indicating their climax. Joey took a deep breathe to calm himself down while Cleo fell onto the ground, clutching her stomach as she laughed out loud at Joey's reaction.

"It's not funny!" Joey shouted and glared at Cleo. Cleo stopped laughing and stood up, then when she took a look at Joey's face, she burst out laughing again and she put her head on Joey's shoulder as she patted his other shoulder.

"You should have seen your expression!" Cleo wiped the tears, due to too much laughter, away from her eyes as she calmed herself down when Joey shot another glare at her. "Now how do you explain this?"

"I- I-" Joey felt his mind go blank. He didn't know how to explain this. This was a wet dream he had, long before he was even tied down by the curse, and he remembered he actually didn't mind having it at all.

"See, I told you you're interested in Seto Kaiba." Cleo tried to muffle her giggles but failed.

"A wet dream doesn't prove anything! It's-it do happen to people sometime!" Joey protested, knowing that his excuse is rather lame, but it's still better than nothing.

"You know what it means in your own heart. I don't have to tell you that. Come on, let's go back to your main room, you've to return to reality, perhaps someone had found you and is extremely worried." She started to lead the way again when she looked back over her shoulders at Joey. "And by the way, I want to comment that both you and your lover have very good figure for men."

Joey's eyes widened in shock and gasped before she ran after Cleo, who is giggling like crazy, threatening to kill her if she dare tease him about it again.

~ Seto's POV ~

I wonder where she disappeared to, I certainly hoped she's alright. I didn't mean to hurt her like this. Argh! Where is she?

I grumbled as I walked around the school, trying to catch a glimpse of a girl with long blonde hair and beautiful honey-eyes. I'm worried, but I didn't show it on my face. I _don't_ show weaknesses to people. I sighed as I continued my search for Joan.

"Kaiba, you bastard. Stop right there!" I heard a voice address me and swirled around to see the face of another CEO – I'm no doubt more superior than him - in the school striding angrily towards me. He threw a punch in my face but I dodged it easily and punched him back in the stomach. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach and I sneered at him. I turned to walk away but was stopped again.

"What did you do to Joan?" I looked at the raven hair CEO who struggled to stand up and glared at me. Nice try, but my glares are more effective. I glared back at him and he looked away with a growl, no one can withstand my glares. Well, although Joan could easily retort to it. I smirked inwardly as I answered him.

"I'm not obligated to tell you. Who are you to her to ask anyway?" I spoke with a tone that provoked him, but he didn't get provoked. Probably it just work with simple-minded puppies, like that Joey Wheeler and his cousin, who I happened to unfortunately have a crush with. I know I shouldn't like dogs.

"I'm her boyfriend." Duke said into my face, short and sweet. But it doesn't affect me.

"I know you're not. She had only just agreed to go out with you. But if you insist, I would like to say I'll be more qualified than you. I bet you've don't know how delicious she tasted, and I've tasted it _twice_." I emphasized the word 'twice' and I can see his face was filled with pure horror, just the reaction I wanted.

"You bastard! How can you take advantage of her!" He threw another punch at me but I caught it.

"I not taking advantage of her. If I had, she would have pushed me away and give me a tight slap instead of kissing me back, twice in fact."

"Then what about the situation just now? She _did_ push you away!"

"She's just embarrassed to be kissed in front of so many people." I said, knowing that it's completely untrue as I know she felt humiliate and most unwilling to be kissed by me, though I totally have no idea why she had even responded to me in the first place. Duke growled and pulled his hand back, walking away and telling me to watch out. Like I will, who cares? All that matters now is Joan. I wonder where she is?

I started walking again as I scanned the rooms through the window every time I walk past one. Then suddenly, I heard a scream and the thought that Joan might be in danger cross my mind. I quickly rushed towards the direction of the scream – the girls' bathroom. Definitely a place where Joan might be.

"Get out of my way." I commanded and the crowd in front of the bathroom gave way to me. I walked towards the door and was totally shock out of my skin at the sight. Joan's lying unconscious on the floor in a puddle of blood! Oh my god!

"JOAN!" I rushed to her side, pushing away two girls who's kneeling next to her and trying to carry her up. I threw my briefcase aside and gathered her up in my hands. I shook her gently and felt her pulse. She's alive.

"JOAN! Wake up! Wake up!" I shook her a little more but when I got no respond, I picked her up bridal style and made my way to the sickbay. She felt so light! I wonder if she do eat at all.

I practically ran all the way there and when I kicked the door open, resulting in a loud bang, the sight of a doctor and a nurse on the floor greeted me. I wasted no time and placed Joan on one of the bed and ordered the doctor to examine Joan.

They quickly rushed to Joan's side and the nurse closed the curtains. I sat down at one of the chair while I waited, getting impatient as the clock ticks by. I ran my hand through my hair and laid back in the chair. She couldn't have done something stupid because of a kiss, could she?

Then, the curtain opened and the doctor walked towards me. I gave him a glare that commanded him to reply to me immediately or else, he's fired.

"Mr. Kaiba, Miss Wheeler is completely alright. She had probably fainted because of hunger and there are signs of malnutrition. These probably are results of an unhealthy diet. Please persuade her to eat more or else the condition would get worst." I glared at him. Fainted because of hunger? Ridiculous! She's bleeding like mad!

"What about the blood? Don't tell me it's just red paint!" I shouted at him, looking at him cringed as he stood a step back to try to escape my wrath. He held up his hands, palms towards me, and tried to calm me down.

"Don't worry Mr. Kaiba. It's a natural process. It's just her period, she had probably been weaker because of that and had fainted. She'll be fine." The doctor quickly explained and I calmed down. Oh, her period. Dumb girl, are you trying to scare me to death?

I fall back into the chair again, throwing my head back as I heave a sigh of relief. Thank goodness she's alright. If not I'll never be able to forgive myself. Wait a second, why should I even feel guilty? I had never had this kind of feeling before, besides to Mokuba when I have to attend to an important meeting instead of attending his school function, which I had promised to attend. He had assured me that he doesn't mind at all but I still felt bad for breaking my promise.

The doctor returned to what he was doing as the nurse cover a blanket over Joan and went back to her work too. I walked towards the bed and sat down on the chair next to it, taking her hand into mine as I look at her angelic features. A girl with a pretty face and an adorable character. I smiled at her as I apologized to her.

"I'm sorry Joan. I didn't mean to do it. I was so afraid that something had happened to you when I saw you lying on the ground. I'm sorry." I squeezed her hand and reached down with my other hand to caress her face. I saw her blush but shook it off, it must be my imagination. I stroked her cheek affectionately as I held her hand to my lips, closing my eyes and pressing her hand against my lips.

~ Joan's POV ~

"I'm sorry Joan. I didn't mean to do it. I was so afraid that something had happened to you when I saw you lying on the ground. I'm sorry." Oh my god! I can't believe Seto Kaiba actually apologize to people! Don't tell me he's really in love with me…

'Of course he is. Isn't it clear? He carried you _all_ the way from the bathroom to here and was so damn worried of you.' Cleo teased as I felt him squeeze my hand and started stroking my cheeks. I blushed at his actions and hope that he didn't realized that I'm awake. 'See?'

'Can't you just shut up? It's all your fault that I'm in this situation. If you haven't pulled me into the soulroom and spent so much of your time teasing me, I wouldn't have woken up in his arms at the first place! And now I still have a stupid headache bugging me!' I felt him put my hand on his lips and giving it a kiss and my heart skipped a beat.

'But isn't it good? I've let you see how considerate he is. You should be grateful.' I sighed, it's no use arguing with her.

When I've return to reality from my soulroom, I've woken up in Set- I mean Kaiba's arms. I didn't know how but eventually he found me and he seems rather worried. He had even practically run all the way to the sickbay and had so angrily commanded the doctors to attend to me. I've heard the result of my diagnosis and the exchange between him and the doctor. My period. Argh… how embarrassing… Serenity didn't say anything about I'll be having my period soon!

He is _so _worried I could tell you, and I felt a little bad. Hearing his apologies to me had made me a little guiltier by faking unconscious and making him upset. But his little acts of affection to me just now had unnerved me… 

'Now what to do?' I whined to Cleo, blaming her for all the troubles.

'Well, simple. Since you fake to be unconscious, fake waking up again.'

'How?'

'Just shift a little in bed and open your eyes slightly, just like you've waken up from your sleep and then say, "Seto? Where am I?" Then try to sit up and glance around the room.'

'It sounded like some television drama.'

'Just do it.'

'Fine. But I'm not gonna call him Seto.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.' I could see Cleo pout as I followed her instructions. I shifted a little and I could hear Seto gasped.

"Are you alright Joan? Anywhere you're feeling unwell?" I opened my eyes slightly and I see Se- Kaiba looking at me worriedly. At least he's not caressing my cheek anymore, although my hand is still in his possession. Oh gosh, he's showing me concern! And he addressed me by my name! I've thought that he would return to his cold self but he didn't…

'He likes you. That's why he showed you concern.'

'Shut up!'

'Fine, fine.'

"Where am I?" I asked, skipping the 'Seto?' part because I simply don't like it.

'What do you mean by you don't like it? It'll pro-'

'Can't you leave me in peace?'

'Fine.'

I tried to sit up and I saw Kaiba stood up from his chair and sat down behind me on the bed, supporting me to sit up by my back. When I did, my head spun due to my headache and I fell backwards, onto Seto's chest! Oh my god, tell me this isn't happening to me.

'It is.'

'I didn't ask you.'

"You should really stop dieting, look what it gotten you into. Plus… plus with your period, it'll be worst." He seems a little embarrass to tell me about my period, well, which guy wouldn't? Except a doctor of course. He held me by my shoulder and looked down at me with a smile as I looked up at him blushing.

Our eyes locked and I felt myself getting drown in his deep pools of sapphire, instead of holding his normal coldness in it, it now holds warmth, caring and love. Oh gosh, why didn't I realize how beautiful his eyes are previously? My heartbeat quickens as we stared into each other's eyes. Then unconsciously, we began to lean nearer to each other, eyes closing little by little as our lips inched towards each other.

We were just about to kiss when he suddenly pulled me away from and I looked at him rather shock and a little disappointed. Disappointed? Why? I looked at him, he's closing his eyes with a troubled look on his face. Then he opened his eyes and looked at me with a serious look, not cold, but serious.

"Why are you doing this?" I look at him puzzled.

"Why am I doing what?" I asked, not getting the meaning of his question. He sighed.

"Why are you kissing me if you hate me so much. Even if I had initiate it in the first place, you can just push me away and give me a slap."

"It's not my fault that your strength is greater than mine."

"I'm sorry, but you could at least struggle instead of kissing me back. I might get the wrong idea."

"I tried! But you didn't care about it at all! And what wrong idea will you get? Do you like me?" The question just blurted out of my mouth out of impulse and we looked at each other, shocked.

'Great one Joey! I didn't know you're so straightforward!' Cleo cheered.

'I didn't do it on purpose,' I could see Cleo's shock face looking at me.

'You're crazy.' She muttered and I turned my attention back to Seto… erm… whatever, it doesn't matter since he couldn't hear it.

"What about you? Do you like me? If not, why did you kiss me back?" He narrowed his eyes and look at me. I didn't know how to answer this. I have not even figure out my feelings yet.

"I asked you first, so you're the one who should answer first." I see him frowned at me as I look down and we remained speechless for the next few minutes. I was about to give in and answer before he gave a short reply.

"Maybe…" Maybe? Oh gosh… This isn't happening to me…

'Face the reality Joey. He told you his answer, now what's yours?'

"I don't know…'" I answered to both Cleo and Seto and looked up at him. "What do you mean by maybe?"

"I don't know too. It should be a crush. I supposed. Then what do you mean by you don't know?"

"I- I have not sorted my feelings out yet…" I answered him truthfully.

"So… do I have a chance?" He asked a little timidly, which is rather unexpected for Seto Kaiba, the fearless CEO of Kaiba Corp. I was about to answer after hesitating but the bell rang.

"I have to go to class. I tell your friends about you. Don't worry and take care of yourself. See you." He stood up and walked out of the room, glancing back at me and giving a small loop-sided grin before exiting. My heart skipped a beat. He smiled at me? He smiled at me!!!!!!

I fell back onto my bed. I don't know why, but I'm rejoicing over the fact that Seto cared about me. Perhaps I do like him after all. Then reality stepped in – he knows me at Joan… but does he know that I'm Joey Wheeler too? My good mood got flushed down the drain as I shifted in bed, thinking about this problem, feeling uncomfortable with a sticky cotton thing in my undergarment…

~ Cleo's POV ~

Aaa… how sweet. My dear descendant in love with that atrocious Seth's reincarnation. He should be tortured for landing me in this kind of misfortune. If it's not for him… Perhaps I could spoil this relationship when it's getting good… no.. maybe I shouldn't… wait… what am I thinking… I should hate him… I should…. But… don't tell me falling in love with him is predestined… I sighed.

#.# End of Chapter #.#

Moon: I must again apologize for the delay of this chapter!! If I had learnt my lesson for the first time and made a copy of it… It wouldn't have taken so long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami Moon: Stubborn.

Moon: I didn't ask for your opinion… *YM sneered*

Joan: At least this isn't as bad as those previous one you typed up… Right Seto?

Seto: Yeah… I get to nearly kissed you… Hey wait a second… If Joan's having her period how can I fuck her now? *strangle Moon*

Moon: …elp… hel… *choking to death*

Joan: Oh gods, Seto don't kill her! If not there'll be no more stories!! *Pulled Seto away and calmed him down*

Yami Moon: You should have let him Joan.

Moon: Cruelty… Seto you wanna fuck Joan? Easy peasy… *rushes out of room and rushes in again with a pail of water*

Joey: OUCH!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!! IT HURTS!!!!!! Eh? *examine body* I'm a guy again!!!! Ooof…

Seto: Aaa… back to the good old days… how long haven't I done it with you when you're a guy… *pounce on Joey and start ripping clothes off*

Moon: Well, everyone, please review!!!!!!!! I promise the next chapter would not take so long if you review!!!!!!!!!! And I have everything planned out… Mmh… the next chapter should be interesting… See you soon! *Grabs popcorn and watches show on couch*


	5. We're Going Abroad

My Other DNA  
  
Moon: Hey there! Thanks for reading! I'm so glad that I've gotten loads of reviews but I was lazy to answer them... hehe... Sorry for the delay though! I've to cope with my exam... Slept after 12 midnight everyday... it was damn tiring...  
  
Yami Moon: This chapter contains fluff.  
  
Moon: Hey! You aren't supposed to let out the secret!  
  
Joan: Seto you're so sweet!!!!!!!!! It's so cute!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Did I hear wrongly? You say I'm cute!!? Oh gosh... My image's gone!!! –Depressed- Gone!!!  
  
Joan: Seto's getting into his depress state because he's... you'll know what I mean when you read this chapter... hehe... it's top secret so I can't reveal it...  
  
Moon: I'm in a nice mood... so I decided to torture Seto a little. Hehe... And I'm currently trying to change my writing style... so please comment on it!  
  
Yami Moon: She realized that her writing style is rather childish... You can see the difference she had made in her new fic, 'Pianist's Memories' and the upcoming 'Pianist's Renaissance'.  
  
Moon: Oi... no personal information is to be revealed! Don't your dumb brain knows that? Oh and please take a look at my new fic! It's AU and a little OOC but I assure you you'll enjoy it!!! By the way, it's angst so it's completely different from 'My Other DNA'... but I would be injecting some humor too....  
  
Yami Moon: Can't you get on with the story now and stop advertising your fic? -Rolls eyes-  
  
Moon: Can't you just ask properly? You rude brat! -Starts quarrelling with YM-  
  
Joan: Looks like they're gonna be quarreling for some time... so I guess we're the one doing the disclaimers.  
  
Seto: I can't believe she said I'm cute... How I'm I gonna leave it down? I'm commented cute by a puppy – who should be the one that's cute – and... -continues incoherent mutters-  
  
Joan: -sweatdrops- Don't mind him... He just stressed... so before you go onto the fic, please note that the cast and anything of Yugioh do not belong the our two authoress and this fic contains shonen-ai and is rated R for language and later chaps... oh, and a little problem of a typical girl too... Now, enjoy!  
  
Notes: / ... / - Cleo talking to Joan/Joey [...]- - Joey/Joan talking to Cleo ................................ - Indicates change of time/venue  
  
Chapter 5: We're Going Abroad  
  
"SERENITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A strawberry blonde girl stumbled out of bed in shock and immediately rushes to her big brother – I mean, big sister's – bedroom and saw her sitting on the floor with a distorted face filled with disgust and horror. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Joan, I told you there's nothing to scream about. This is a typical problem for girls having her period." She folded her arms as Joan regained her composure and stood up.  
  
"Well, I'm not used to this still You can't blame me, this is my first time having period in seventeen years. AND I have never thought that I would be having it until now!" Joan said as she began to take off her sleeping pants that is stained with blood and threw a dirty look to the bloodstained bed sheets.  
  
"Well, you have a point. But I'm not washing those bloodstains off for you again today. I told you yesterday that you should be careful about this and now look what a mess you have made." Serenity yawned and waved her hands in a dismissive way as Joan gave her the puppy eyes.  
  
"But Serenity..."  
  
"Don't 'but Serenity' me. I'm going to make us some breakfast for us since I'm already up, good luck in washing the stains!" She walked out of the room, leaving Joan pouting and glaring at the bed sheets.  
  
/Hehe... Stop sulking and start with the cleaning dear Joan. Or else you're gonna be late and can't catch your dearest Seto darling again./ Cleo teased as she sees that Joan had no intention to begin her washing chores.  
  
[Well, I wouldn't be stuck with this dirty job if it's not for you.] She whined as she went into the bathroom and soaked her pants in soapy water.  
  
/But you'll be stuck with another kind of dirty job that doesn't applies to girls. You know what I mean? Especially with that dream you had last night.../  
  
[Hey!] Joan blushed as she remembered her dreams last night. You can't blame her, as she WAS a guy at first. "But at least those are easier to wash than bloodstains." She muttered but knowing that both jobs are just as hard.  
  
/Well, are you sure you wanna reject Seto?/ Cleo inquired as she wanted to change the topic.  
  
[I think so... I mean, it's great that I've a chance with my crush... but I'll feel like I'm cheating on him and I don't think he'll accept me either... if he knows the truth.] Joan shrugged as she began to drag her bed sheets off the bed.  
  
It had been two days since Seto and Joan had sort of admitted their feelings to each other and Joan had decided to reject Seto and she interprets it as puppy love because it had only been two days – although a lot had happened – before the confession.  
  
Joan had tried to find Seto the day before but unfortunately the charming CEO had came in late for class, the morning lost for explaining, and had left early for a meeting before break and thus losing another chance. She had even tried calling him at night but he was busy, but he promised to be early today so as to talk to her this morning.  
  
/You know the way both of you talk to each other last night, you two sounded like lovers deep in love that had not seen nor talk to each other for ages./ Cleo teased again, knowing fully well that she would get another lecture from Joan for being so cheeky again, but can't resist the feeling because Joan's reaction would be rather amusing sometimes.  
  
[Cleo!! I'm just trying to explain things to him! And... if he knows I'm a guy, and Joey Wheeler nonetheless, he'll probably hate me right to the core...not that he hasn't actually.] Joan's voice began as a shout but reduced to a mutter as she became a little sad and disappointed by the fact,  
  
/I could tell that you do like him. If not, why would you be upset to know that he'll treat you worst than before after he knows the truth?/  
  
[No use persuading me to think that my feelings for him are serious. He wouldn't accept them so what's the point?] Joan sighed as she stepped into the bathtub to cleanse herself and get ready for school.  
  
...............................................................  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Big brother are you alright?" A raven hair young boy sped down the corridor and into his brother's office, while the sound had come from.  
  
"I guess so..." A tall brunette stood up behind his table rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Seto... What are you doing anyway? Are you up all night again?" The younger teen folded his arms and look at his elder brother in discontent.  
  
"Mokuba... No... not really. But I kind of fell asleep here..." 'And had a wet dream about Joan, which results in me falling of the chair...' Seto finishes his sentence to himself as his brother does not need to know the details.  
  
"That's so typical of you Seto." Mokuba shook his head.  
  
"You should get ready for school Mokuba. It's almost time." He then turned to his laptop to switch it off but stared at it in horror when he saw what was on the screen. "Shit!" He slapped his forehead when he realized his grave mistake. Out of concern, Mokuba rushed to his brother's side to see what had happen. He was by his side before Seto could even have the chance to close the document.  
  
"Seto? Who's Joan Wheeler?" Mokuba said with a teasing tone as Seto blushes when he realized what he had done to his work document. He had been thinking about Joan the whole day - because he had not seen much of her yesterday, and had a very nice dream too - even when he was typing and it is a grave mistake. About three-quarter of the document was filled with two words – Joan Wheeler.  
  
"Erm... Mokuba if you don't get ready for school now you'll be late!" Seto quickly off his laptop, not bothering to save his document as he knew it's totally ruin, and dragged Mokuba out of the place.  
  
"Setooooooo... Just tell me! I'm your brother! And it's still early! We have enough time to enjoy a nice one hour breakfast in fact!" Seto sighed as he listen to his brother whined. He then turned around but made a mistake again.  
  
'Uh-oh.' He thought as he felt himself soften just at the sight of Mokuba's big teary eyes. "I'll tell you after you get ready for school." He sighed again as Mokuba hoorayed and rushes into his room to get ready for school. He then shook his head as he proceeded to the bathroom first because he had a mess in his pants to take care of. (A/N: Just a side note. Joan's washing her bloodstains now. Hehe... Different people has different problems.)  
  
-Seto's POV-  
  
I sighed again as I step into the shower. I've not seen Joan since yesterday morning, which I had only caught a few glance of her before I had to rush to that dumb and irritating meeting. It's really dumb. Yes, absolutely dumb. Now I had only the morning to the noon in school to catch some glimpse of her – I'm pathetic, aren't I? – and hopefully get an answer form her, before I had to rush to the airport for my rescheduled flight. That was supposed to be tomorrow. Nice isn't it?  
  
What a 'great' day I had yesterday. I spent most of my time in the meeting daydreaming about Joan, and then most of the time when I'm working in the afternoon – resulting in more than half the day's work undone – and then I had to think of her at night - ruining the document I had spent half the night typing - and eventually get a wet dream about her after thinking too much of her.  
  
Now I ruined one of my favorite pants and then my document and now I had to tell Mokuba about Joan. He'll had fun teasing me for sure. Or he'll probably try to fix us up or do some idiotic things to get me to date her or something. Don't get me wrong, I know he's concern and all and I love my little brother but sometimes he could be a little nosy...  
  
"Big brother I'm ready! Are you done?" I heard Mokuba's voice at the door and sighed. Normally he isn't so quick in getting ready for school...  
  
....................................................................................................  
  
"Mig Bwofer fwell mwe!!!! Yew pwomised!" Big brother tell me! You promised!  
  
"Mokuba! Don't with your mouth full!" I frowned at Mokuba as he asked his question. I know fully well what he had asked because he had been asking the same question for the past fifteen minutes. He swallowed his food and gulped down some water as he had nearly choked on it.  
  
"But you promised to tell me after I had prepared for school!" He whined and turned his puppy eyes to full force. I immediately felt my heart soften and sighed.  
  
"Alright I'll tell you." Sometimes I wonder if it'll be possible for me to develop a resistance to this puppy eyes , although I admit it's rather cute... if Joan did that too...  
  
"Earth to Seto!" I snapped out of my trance and blinked at Mokuba. "You're not sick are you? Your face is all red! Are you running a fever?" Mokuba reached across the table and felt my forehead.  
  
"I'm alright Mokuba. I was just thinking." I took his hand away and saw him smirk. The Kaiba infamous smirk. Damn it, he knows I'm thinking about Joan.  
  
"Oh... I'm so jealous Seto. I wonder what kind of a girl Joan is to get your attention like this..." He said in a mocking tone, then his eyes suddenly widen as he seems to realize something. "Hey if Joan's a Wheeler, isn't she related to Joey?" Aaa... he finally realized that. "I'm so surprise you'll actually like a Wheeler... but actually Wheelers have nice features don't they? For example Serenity's rather cute and Joey is another pretty face added to the society."  
  
"What, you're interested in Serenity? She's older than you, but I certainly won't mind if you reall-"  
  
"Seto don't change the topic." I cringed when he realized what I'm doing, although it's very obvious, and Mokuba's a Kaiba after all. And it's not like I'm uncomfortable about telling him this...  
  
"Well... actually Joan is the mutt's cousin. And she had just transferred here on Monday..."  
  
"Wow Seto! Is it love at first sight?" I blushed and it seems that Mokuba got his answer. "Tell me more, tell me more!" I sighed and began to tell him all about what had happened between us, well, all beside the porn site incident. I reckon he's still too young to know this kind of things, although he is thirteen this year...  
  
- Joan's POV, in school -  
  
[Yawns Why isn't Seto here yet?] I looked over to the door again as I whined to Cleo. I had came half an hour earlier than expected and Seto is still not here. Yugi's not here too and that is so damn boring!  
  
/Stop complaining and wait patiently! This is the hundredth time you had asked me that./ Cleo said a little irritated. Well, I guess you can't blame her if you had been asked the same question over and over again for the past 10 minutes. Perhaps he's not comin-  
  
/Joan! Look! He's here!/ I snapped my head towards the door only to be greeted by a pair of mesmerizing sapphire orbs. Gods... it's really beautiful. /Stop drowning and do what you came to do!/ I was shouted at by Cleo and I immediately stood up.  
  
"Kai-"I called but realized that Seto had disappeared from the door, and guess what – he's standing right beside me! I jumped back and he caught my arm, preventing me from tripping over the chair.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked pokerfaced. Well, I guess you can't expect him to show emotions in front of people even if it's towards the one you like. I sigh.  
  
"Yeah... Se-Kaiba I've to talk to you..." He didn't catch that slip did he? Hopefully not... I stood up properly, earning some glares from some Seto fans for having slight body contact with him. They're really obsessed over Seto I tell you, since I heard that they have been planning my murder because of that incident where Seto had kissed me....  
  
"Alright." He said monotonously. I'm having second thoughts... what if he was fooling with me that day? He hadn't said anything since that day... and he seems so cold to me... "Hey."  
  
"Yeah?" I blinked and looked up at Seto.  
  
"You're spacing out."  
  
"Oh... sorry... erm..."  
  
"You want to talk in private?" He raised his eyebrow... oh just look at how hot he is...  
  
/Joan! You're supposed to talk to him! Not daydream about him!!!/  
  
[Sorry...]  
  
"Erm... if you don't mind..." I said and walked towards the door, nonetheless Seto's fans are all glaring at me.  
  
[Cleo, help! What am I gonna do now?]  
  
/Hey, don't tell me you're panicking now! We went through that speech umpteen times before you came to school! All my effort is wasted!!/  
  
[Alright, alright... You don't have to be so dramatic!] I walked past classrooms after classrooms, with Seto right beside me. I took a peek at him and it seems that he's not bothered at all... I'm the only one who's panicky...  
  
-Seto's POV-  
  
Damn it... What if she's gonna reject me? I took a peek at Joan who's just right beside me... She seems panicky... Is that because she's afraid of me getting angry for her rejection later or just flustered because she's gonna confess that she likes me too? I certainly hope it's the latter...  
  
"Se-Kaiba..." She stopped in front of the fountain and looked up at me. Second time she slipped today! Damn... she's cute. I mean, just look at her! And with that beautiful fountain – which, in my opinion, is inferior compared to the other beauty in front of it – as a background, don't you think this is romantic?  
  
-Pause-  
  
Alright, this though isn't normal for me. She is certainly screwing with my mind... -Pauses- Okay, no dirty thoughts... No I'm not thinking about screwing her... Argh damn... tell me I'm still sane.  
  
"Kaiba?" Her voice pierced into my thoughts.  
  
"Sorry. I've a lot in my mind today." Yeah Seto Kaiba, you're lying. But you don't expect me to just tell her 'Sorry for spacing off Joan. I can't help having a little daydream of you screaming under me without any clothes on. You see, I do that most of the time now since that day I met you...'  
  
"Oh... you're... going abroad tomorrow, aren't you?" She played with her fingers, looking down onto the ground. Aww... look at my little puppy, she's nervous. How cute. Yeah I decided to call her a pup... since that mutt's a dog... but puppy's a cuter name... Yeah I've a sick mind. Surprisingly I didn't realize that before too.  
  
"No, the date is pushed forward. I'm leaving this afternoon."  
  
"Oh... then... what about the project?" She's tense. And she's not going to the topic.  
  
"I'll settle it. Stop beating around the bush and get to what you called me here for." I stepped forward and held her chin, making her face me. I heard a gasped and saw a light blush grace her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Erm... I..."  
  
"Yeah?" I smirked and looked deep into her eyes, with feelings. Her blush gets redder and damn, she's hot.  
  
-Joan's POV-  
  
Damn... you don't have to be so close, do you? I whimpered, as Seto looks deep into my eyes. I'm turning into a pile of mush anytime now...  
  
/Snap out of it girl. You don't have all day. You missed this chance and he'll be miles away from you this noon!/ I heard Cleo's irritated voice rung in my head while I was trying to get myself drowned in his eyes.  
  
"Kaiba I..." I closed my eyes and gently push myself away from him. I can't change my mind now. I'm gonna reject him no matter how seductive he looks. Yeah... absolutely... no doubt... for sure... I guess...  
  
I swallowed and looked up at him with a serious look on my face. He blinked, perhaps surprised at my serious expression, and damn he looks hot. Alright... I'm not suppose to think that way. I slapped myself mentally and took in a deep breath.  
  
"You see Kaiba, about the question you asked me that day... erm... you know what it is... I think... it wouldn't be good if we... get... together." My voice got from normal to a mere pathetic whisper and my serious façade wear off when I see hurt in his eyes. Yeah he doesn't show it on his face... but everyone has a pair of telltale eyes... And suddenly he looks furious. Uh-oh...  
  
He narrowed his eyes... it wasn't a glare... yeah he may sound neutral but you could still hear the hurt in that voice... "I mean... Kaiba I..."  
  
"I understand now." He said as he turned around and my heart skipped a beat. I rushed forward and held onto his arm.  
  
"Kaiba wait..." I felt him taking in deep breaths, trying to calm himself down I suppose, from anger or sadness I don't know. All I know was that I want to explain myself clearly. "I mean I don't think we should get together now... I- I- we just met and there're many things that I can't exp-"  
  
"You don't have to explain. It's... not your fault. It's okay, I mean it." He turned around and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes darting around. He bit on his lips and finally sigh and blew his bangs out of his eyes. "I kind of expected this I guess." He said and gave me a lop-sided grin.  
  
Oh gods, this isn't the Seto Kaiba I knew. Well, I mean the one I'm not used to. Yeah I've seen his soft side before but not this. Damn, if I'm a guy, I'll be having problem with a particular throbbing friend right now. I mean... yeah, he's hot normally when he's all cool and stuff... but super hot when he's kinda soft and... well... cute?  
  
How should I put it? Mmh... well, normally you can't see Seto Kaiba act like a normal teenager and certainly not one who tried to act like a rejection isn't a big deal in such an adoring way. It's just damn hot... and did I mention arousing?  
  
(A/N: Sorry for all the OOCness... I didn't know what I'm doing and I'm going crazy just typing this chap up... This is not my favorite chap... It turned out harder than I expected it to be...)  
  
"Actually Kaiba I-"  
  
"Hush... I said it's alright..." He pressed one of his slender fingers on my lips and our eyes met. When did he get so close to me? I felt his arm slid around my waist as he leaned towards me, our eyes half-lidded as I felt his hot breath on my face. I melted and our lips are almost touching when suddenly...  
  
"Joan! So there you are! I'm looking for you all over the place!" A very irritating voice that has been bugging me for the past two days suddenly appeared out of nowhere and apparently this isn't the best time I wanted to be interrupted. We jumped apart immediately with a huge blush on our face.  
  
"Duke..." I growled as I turned around to face the privacy intruder, my left eye twitching uncontrollably. (A/N: Is that suppose to be the left eye or the right eye?)  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
Duke jogged towards Joan, feeling the angry glare directed at him from beautiful cerulean eyes. "Hey Kaiba. What's with the angry face? Oh... I forgot that's how you look normally." He snickered, knowing fully well what he had done and what his business - and love - rival is fuming about. Seto scowled and continued to glare as Duke made his way towards Joan, who is also glaring at him but he chose to ignore it.  
  
"I saw Serenity and I thought I might find you in the classroom - but I didn't - and was worried sick. Thanks to the girls who told me you came out here with Kaiba. So what are you two doing? Discussing about the project?" He asked mockingly. He knew that Seto had confessed to Joan and that Joan is interested in Seto too. He has connections, you see.  
  
"Duke, I have some things that I want to talk to Kaiba privately an-"She was abruptly cut off by the arm that had conveniently slid around her waist. She froze and pried of his arm immediately but then Duke pulled Joan towards him and crushed their body together.  
  
"Aww Joan darling, I know you would wanna know what we're gonna do tomorrow aren't you? I wanted to ask that do you wanna go out for dinner with me after going to the amusement park. Of course it'll be my tre-"  
  
"She's not going." Seto yanked Duke's grip off Joan and pulled her towards his side. Joan was equally shock at Duke's bold behavior and Seto's sudden possessiveness and was speechless. What a sight it must be to see two big CEO of Domino High fighting over a girl!  
  
"What do you mean by she's not going!? She agreed to the date herself!"  
  
"I said she's not going, means she's not going."  
  
"Who are you to make decisions for her!?" Joan could see sparks fly in between the two CEOs and by the way they're glaring at each other, she suspect that anyone who dares to interfere hem would die a horrible death.  
  
/Wow... you're popular Joey./ Cleo snickered as she sit back and enjoyed the show.  
  
[Shut up! Now what am I gonna do about this?] She panicked as she looked from Seto to Duke and back again. Suddenly, Seto calmed down and gave Duke a smirk, which irritates the other party a hell lot.  
  
"She won't be able to go even if she agree to." Joan looked at Seto suspiciously...  
  
"And may I ask why is that so?" Duke raised an eyebrow at Seto's puzzling statement too.  
  
"Because she would not be in town." Seto said in a matter-of-fact tone and both Duke and Joan looked at him with confusion all over their face. When Joan suddenly looked shock and gasped.  
  
'Don't tell me he's gonna...' She thought in disbelief when Seto just turned around, with his hand around her wrist, and lead both of them towards the gate of the school.  
  
"Hey! Where are you taking her!?" Joan turned around as she lagged behind Seto and saw Duke walking towards them too.  
  
"Yeah Kaiba... where are we going? And what do you mean by I would not be in t-"  
  
"You're gonna be my date Joan." Seto stopped and turned around and Joan crashed right into his chest. Seto took a quick glance at Duke and when he saw that he's within hearing distance, she jerked Joan's face up to face him and looked affectionately into her eyes and said, "Because you and me, are going to Singapore." And right after that he crushes their lips together in a passionate lip-lock, leaving the defeated CEO behind gapping at them...  
  
. end of chapter 5 .  
  
Moon: Yes! Another chapter done! I'm getting into trouble again for passing my bedtime again so I'll end it here! Oh and before you go, please read my other new fics, Pianist's Memories and the one-shot L'amour prend duex: Loves takes two, too! I'll be very grateful if you do – and review of course – and I might be in a nicer mood to update My Other DNA Chapter 6 earlier! Have a good day! 


	6. Arrival

**My Other DNA**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu, YumeTakato: Thanks for reading! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!

Belletiger: Hey there! Sorry for the long wait! You're one of my favorite reviewers… give good suggestions… Great idea you gave me there! Now all I had to do was see where I could fit it… Had the next few chaps sort of planned out you see… All I had to do was type… hehe… Well, hope you'll enjoy Chap 6!

Joey baby: Thanks for reading! I had that part planned out too… But Seto's gonna find out the hard way… That's more exciting… hehe… just wait a see! Enjoy!

Crumpled Piece Of Paper: Sorry I didn't really updated it so fast… All the chaps are hot out of the oven you see… There might be lots of mistakes here and there… so… I hope you'll enjoy!

SGCred: Hehe… I'm evil! I like leaving people hanging… But I know it's not a good experience and people tend to forget the story if I don't update constantly… -shrugs- Hope you enjoy!

Velvetina: Nah it's alright… I've been busy with exams and stuffs too… They're a killer! Yup… I was thinking of other places at first but decided it to be Singapore because of one factor… you'll see… I wonder if people know where Singapore is… -sighs- hope you enjoy!

Mayu-kkg: I'm a girl! And I don't like being a girl… cause it's horrible… sometimes…. Hehe… You'll see what happens in Singapore now… like the title? Hehe… well… Cleo's not suppose to be a likable character at first… but I guess I got carried away… she's the villain… oops… Spoiler warnings!!!! (YM: Then just shut your big mouth up!)

Hidden Dreams: I've lotsa people asking me this question… and the problem is… I've not planned till that part yet… yeah, the idea's there but not planned yet… I'm concentrating on this Singapore part first! –dodges flying rotten eggs but got hit by a rotten tomato… Eww!-

To everybody else: Sorry for the lack of updates! I'm trying my hardest now! Dumb writer's block… and I did not discontinued this fic!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moon: Yeah! I'm at chap 6! And this is a long chapter!

Yami Moon: She's slow… I tell you she uses the computer everyday and never starts on the chapter unless- :: BONG! :: -Got hit by a frying pan by Moon- Ouch! What's the problem with you!

Moon: You started it first! –pouts-

Seto: Hey I'm trying to sleep here! –Walks outs of room yawning-

Moon: Sorry about that. It's just all her fault. I was trying to be quiet; knowing how tired you and Joey are with all the noises you two had made yesterday night… -pauses- The headboard was banging so loudly on the wall last night, did you do bondage?

Seto: -blushes- Wh-what? Just mind your own business can't you? –prepares to walk back to room but Joey walks out-

Joey: Morning everyone! What's for breakfast Seto? :: Cling clang :: -Joey raises hand to scratch hand and the chains on his wrist sounded-

Yami Moon: -sweatdrops- I guess you're right hikari…

Moon: Ooo… I knew I should have place a video camera in their room last night again! Then I would have another hot Joey and Seto sex tape! –sighs-

Seto: WHAT!!!!!!! –rushes over to strangle Moon- Give me those tapes! How dare you tape us! I'll kill you! I'm gonna burn them! Joey go find those tapes while I kill her!

Joey: Erm… alright… But Seto, if you kill her than what will happen to the story?

Seto: Yami Moon and I will write them! –Moon's face turned purple-

Joey: Well… okay… -shrugs and walks off but stops again- and erm… Seto?

Seto: WHAT?!

Joey: Can I have a copy of those tapes first before you burn them!

Seto: -drop Moon in shock- WHAT?!!

Joey: Erm… you see… I…

Seto: -walks over and drags Joey into room again- Let's get back to the room pup… You never fails to turn me on… -whispers to Joey- and I'm up for some kinky stuffs again… -evil chuckle-

Moon: Hey wait! I needa get my camera! –Get knocks out by YM- O.o

Yami Moon: Sorry about the delay… She just went crazy again… and Joey and Seto are clearly busy now… you can read the disclaimers in the previous chapters… I'm lazy to repeat them again… And there's a little fluff and hot making out scene lying around… so… enjoy!

/…/ - Cleo talking to Joan

#…# – Joan talking to Cleo

'…' - Thoughts

Chapter 6: Arrival…

- Previously… -

"You're gonna be my date Joan." Seto stopped and turned around and Joan crashed right into his chest. Seto took a quick glance at Duke and when he saw that he's within hearing distance, she jerked Joan's face up to face him and looked affectionately into her eyes and said, "Because you and me, are going to Singapore." And right after that he crushes their lips together in a passionate lip-lock, leaving the defeated CEO behind gawking at them…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I said I'm not going and I'm not going!" A furious blond shouted to her companion in the luxurious limousine. She was dragged into the limo without knowing it because her brain had stop functioning due the kiss she had just receive, until she was in the car.

"I said you're going and you're going! Now we're going over to your place and you'll pack and we'll be off." Seto snapped angrily at Joan's behavior, but can't help it but think she's cute when she's pouting. He smirked when he remembered the kiss.

"But why am I goi-"

"Because we need to finish our project and we have no time when we return and since I'm obligated to get a date for the business dinner, I might as well bring you along!"

"But what about school and Sere-"

"I'll settle the school and your cousin can come over to my house to stay if she's afraid to be alone at home. Mokuba would be glad to have someone to play with when I'm away." Joan was about to protest again when Seto shut her off. "And could you please stop the whining because I've already got your air tickets and you'll be paying the money back if you refuse!" With that, Joan shut her gap.

"Damn Kaiba… He knows I'm broke… what a big bully… he's rich and he still wants me to pay back the money for the air tickets if I refuse… he's so stingy… Damn." Joan kept muttering along the way but inside she's feeling warm and fuzzy because Seto had wanted her to be his date.

/Aww… Look, Joey is in looovvve! How sweet./ Cleo said mockingly and giggled. Cleo addresses Joan as Joey no matter what.

# What, you have a problem with that? # Joan snapped at Cleo due to embarrassment. She had admitted, to Cleo and to herself/himself, that she likes Seto Kaiba. Yup, she/he's attracted to him in many ways.

/Of course not. I'm so happy that you two would be going for your honeymoon. So typical of Seto to skip the wedd-/

# Cleo! # Joan whined as Cleo had begun uttering rubbish again, a slight blush spread across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

/Alright, it's not your honeymoon…. But don't get yourself pregna-/

# I'm not gonna do anything with him!!! # Joan shouted again, now she's pouting and her whole face is red.

/Fine, fine… I'll shut up. Oh and by the way, he's staring at you./

# What!? # Joan blinked and just then she felt a hand by he neck. She gasped and backed away, her back plastered to the car door.

"Kaiba! Don't scare me like this!" She place a hand on her chest, pretending to look like she's calming her frightened soul but the fact is her heart is thumping so hard because Seto Kaiba is so close to her.

"Do you have a fever? Your whole face is red." He said with a neutral face, though he's very worried deep in his heart.

"No! No… of course not." Joan sat down properly again, not wanting to tell Seto that she's having internal conflict with 'herself'.

Seto eyed her suspiciously before reaching over and pulled her towards him. He then places his forehead against hers and their eyes met, deep cerulean pierced into soft amber. Joan was temporarily too shocked to move and when she realized that their face was so close, just a millimeter away from kissing! She gasped and shoved Seto away immediately.

"Wh… what the hell are you trying to do?!" Joan screamed, placing her hands on her flaming cheeks.

"Looks like you really don't have a fever." She blinked.

"Don't do that without warning next time." She stuttered. Seto smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You want there to be a next time?"

"yeah- uh- I mean no! I- I- I didn't mean it that way!" She was caught unexpected and blushed as she shouted at the laughing Seto. She pouted and folded her arms, facing away from Seto.

'Damn, he looks cute when he's actually laughing. As in really laughing, not smirking or anything…'

/Yeah, and you're completely mesmerized./ Cleo snickered.

# Uh? Whatever… why do everybody love teasing me? # She sighed internally. Seto laughter had already subsided and he had noticed Joan's sour mood. Involuntarily, he felt guilty and has the sudden urge to comfort her.

"Joan…" He whispered her name. Joan turned at respond to her name and was shocked when she felt a hand at her cheeks, obviously Seto's, and her heart raced when she realized that Seto had came so near to her face, so near that they might kiss!

And talking about kissing, she felt a pair of soft velvet-like lips gently pressed against her own and although the kiss only lasted for a few seconds, the effect was there. A tingling sensation was felt on her lips and a blush spread across her face. She blinked in trying to keep a clear mind, but in vain, the kiss had totally blew her mind off. The closeness of Seto's face and the dazed look on his face are not helping this situation at all too.

Involuntarily, they closed the gap again and again; clashing their lips together in a series of short, passion filled kisses. Soon, Seto proceeded to suck on Joan's lower lips and he slid his hand underneath Joan's school blouse and played with her bra.

Joan, on the other hand, moaned as she felt Seto's hands wandered around her back and she sifted her hands into Seto's silky brown tresses, loving the feeling of his hair running through her fingers. She then felt Seto's hot, wet tongue licking at her slightly parted lips and then delved into them, forcing them to open and playfully flickered his tongue over hers, wanting a challenge.

Unwilling to be dominated, Joan started a small fight with Seto using their tongues, which clashed together desperately with desire. Seto won the battle and gained entry to explore Joan's sweet cavern while Joan decided to invade on Seto's senses by sucking on the intruder, successfully getting a lascivious moan from him.

Then, the pair separated for only oxygen but Seto was unsatisfied, he pushed Joan down on to the seat while latching his mouth onto her neck to give her a hickey. Joan was gasping for air and blushed furiously when she felt Seto's hand at her thighs, pushing her skirt higher up and caressing her skin with soft feathery touches that made her shiver while his other hand was busy fumbling with her blouse buttons.

She then realized that this had gone too far and if they didn't stop now, they'll probably cross the line soon. Although she knows that perfectly, she own lust for Seto wasn't helping her much as it continued letting Seto do what he is doing to her right now. Until when she felt the hardness pressed against her thighs and began to panic.

"Seto…" She finally found her voice and a gain a little of her strength back. "Seto, stop…" her voice was shaky and she weakly tried to push Seto off her, with reluctance too.

She was gladly losing hope and was about to resign to her fantasies, which were about to come true right this instant for the man above her. Before the crackling of static electricity and a deep voice interrupted them, effectively causing Seto to jump off her and stop all activity that was going on, including their breathing and almost their heartbeat.

"Master Seto, we've arrived at Miss Wheeler's apartment." The low voice informed them before another crackling of static electricity informed them that the interruption was gone.

The two sat there frozen for a moment before memory came back to them. Joan then mumbled something before she practically stumbled out of the limo door and up the stairs, leaving Seto wondering about the reality of what was happening a few moments again. But of course, he didn't have to doubt about the reality of it, as his throbbing friend had kindly reminded him that he still has a problem to solve before Joan gets back.

"I can't believe you're such a horny little bastard, Seto Kaiba." He mumbled as he threw his head back, trying to calm his raging hormones down but failing terribly as he blushes and get more agitated when memory of the previous events flooded into his mind. "Dammit…" He started hitting his forehead.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Joan rushed into her apartment in a hurry and sank down to the floor against the closed door. "Oh dear me…" She panted as she held her totally flushed cheeks. The memory of the little incident came into her head and she started slapping herself to try to keep the dirty thoughts out of her head.

/ Wow… didn't know Seto Kaiba could be so wild. And I never guess that your actions could be so fast either. / Joan could hear a hint of teasing and shock in the tone of Cleo's voice.

"I didn't expected that…" She stood up and buttoned up the first two buttons that Seto had opened. But then shook her head and remembered that she wanted to change, and unbutton them again.

/ Wear the black halter neck Serenity advice you to wear for your date - which was cancelled – with Otogi. And match it with a mini skirt. Seto Kaiba would certainly loovvvvvve it. / Cleo purred as Joan stripped herself of her clothes.

"And give him another reason to nearly rape me again? I'm not so desperately for man. In fact, I was one myself, and I'll be one myself as soon as I could get my hands on hot water." She flipped through her clothes and decided to wear a normal short sleeve shirt and a cargo pants, which are rather loose and big for her size.

/ Too boyish, Joey. / Joan could see Cleo give her a disapproving look.

"I'm a guy!" Joan whined and rolled her eyes as she stuff a few more shirt and pants into her luggage.

/ You're not one now. Can't you just be a girl and be pretty for once? /

"Nope." Joan said nonchalantly as she went to the bathroom to get the troublesome sanitary pads.

Finally after some persuasion, Cleo managed to get Joan to bring two pieces of spaghetti strap shirt and the black halter neck along. And all the baggy shirts are thrown out and she brought along a few borrowed shirts from Serenity and her pants to shorts and a few skirts.

"Satisfied?" Joan whined as she packed the make-up into her now-not-so-light bag.

/ Erm… Let's see. / Joan yawned and searched her room for a slightly bigger bag, as it won't fit anymore. / Aaa! You've not change your clothes yet! /

"I like this clothes! And I've already brought many girly clothing along. Can't I just wear this?" Joan rolled her eyes as she whined.

/ But you should look your best in front of Seto! /

"But I-" Joan was about to protest again when…

"But what?" A familiar deep voice interrupted her. Joan spun around quickly and saw Seto standing at her bedroom door. "You room is so messy." He said while looking around the small room that only consists of a table, bed, wardrobe and clothes strewn around.

"Erm… I…" Joan blushed at Seto's command and started to pick some of the clothes up and threw them into the laundry basket, when Seto interrupted her packing by walking in and picked up a brief. He gave Joan a weird look.

"Brief?" I raised an eyebrow and found the brief snatched from his fingers and had flew into the basket in a flash.

"This room was Joey's… I… I was lazy to pack them…" Joan laughed nervously. "What did you come up for anyway?"

"I was wondering why you took so long. And I forgot to tell you to pack an evening gown along. You need it for a function we'll be attending." Jon's jaws dropped to the ground.

"What? I don't have any evening gown! I don't even know how to dance! Can't you reconsider about bringing me there?" She shook her head.

"I could teach you how to dance and we could just shop for a gown there." Seto folded his arms. "You've your bag packed?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes but I think I better not go. An-" She was dragged out of the house with Seto carrying her bag and holding her hands before she could complete her sentence. And soon, they're on the limo, then the private jet, and off to Singapore… and still quarrelling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Therefore, they reached Singapore and the hotel in the evening with the two still arguing. Then… -

"WHAT?!! I'M NOT GONNA SLEEP ON THE COUCH YOU HEAR ME!!?" Joan threw her bag onto the floor while Seto went into his room and slammed his door shut with a loud bang. She glared at the door heatedly and sat down on the couch fuming.

/Can't you two stop quarrelling for even a second? I can even hear it from inside my soul room!/ Cleo complained angrily.

# It's not my fault he's been such a stuck-up jerk! He even wants me to sleep on the couch!#

/Isn't this the business suite? It should be very luxurious…/

#It is luxurious… But that moneybags had requested them to change a room to be his office. And now I'm stuck with the couch! But to tell the truth, I don't really mind, at least it's a lot better than my own bed at home.# Joan sighed and yawned.

/Tired?/

"Mmmm… Yeah, after that long flight…" She yawned again and laid down on the couch.

/Then go to sleep. You will need the energy to quarrel./

"Yeah… Good night, Cleo…" Joan yawned one last time before her eyes slid shut, and soon, Joan was sleeping very soundly.

Suddenly, she sat up from the couch with a smirk on the angelic face. Her eyes opened slowly to reveal a pair of blood red orbs instead of the soothing amber.

"Since the cat is away… the mice are out to play…" She cackled to herself, as she stood up and head towards Seto's bedroom.

- End of Chapter 6 -

Moon: This is just a short chapter… because I ran out of ideas… and I lost track of the time in the fic… somebody tell me…

Yami Moon: Dumb…

Moon: Hey! You're talking about your hikari! Then you're saying that you're dumb too!

Yami Moon: I have the intelligence you don't.

Moon: -pouts- Fine… -smiles- So, please review!!! And please note that my school is reopening soon but I will try to update more frequently though… it's no promise, but I'll try!!!!

Yami Moon: Oh, and Merry Christmas!!


End file.
